Pokemon The Odd One Out
by VoidDweller
Summary: This is an anthropomorphic Pokemon story about a shiny umbreon named Rain, wanting find out more about himself. Rain continues to wonder, what the heck is he doing, surrounded by females constantly, and what will his hero duties get him into now that he's been chosen to protect? Note: Fixed chapter one and the prologue can be a bit heavy but, its necessary for the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: The Odd One Out**

 **Rain P.O.V.**

 _ **Prologue**_

"Necrozma, you need to find someone to be your champion in the house of legends" A female said, this voice belonged to none other than Arceus.

"I know" Another female voice replied. "I'll start searching for someone, I've already come up with a nickname for myself to go into the normal world"

"Alright, you should go then" Arceus replied.

 **Chapter one: The light refraction pokemon**

It was another shady and skeptic day in the city of Moonlight City, an Umbreon named Rain was walking in the dark, in the rain, and through the dirty water as he tried to make his way to a certain place. He was a fighter, not just physically, but mentally as well. He could prepare himself for anything, as for his name, it's because he was a shiny Umbreon, he had blue where a normal Umbreon would have yellow. He wasn't fighting that night, rather meeting one of his friends which he called, Light. Light was an odd pokemon, she wasn't lightly colored at all, rather the opposite, she got her name because she could manipulate, control, and refract the light with her prisms that were available when she needed them. Anyways, Rain finally made it to the old park pavilion that they were going to meet at. Rain sat thinking on a bench under the pavilion until Light arrived.

"So, what's so important about this talk that we had to go in the dark, while it's raining, and under a rundown park pavilion?"

"I'll cut to the chase, do you know about the Legends and Champions?"

"Sure, it's an old story we were told as kids that the Legends chose champions to help out the regions of the world of pokemon" Rain said. He was confused why Light would ask such an odd question.

"What would you say if you were to, you know, become a champion?"

"Well, it'd be really neat, then I'd be able to help out Moonlight City. You know, make it nice again" After finishing that last sentence, Light seemed to transform, Light became Necrozma in few seconds after blinding light. Rain covered his eyes as he witnessed his best friend transform into the legendary pokemon Necrozma!

"Woah! Light, how did I not notice all the hints! You're Necrozma!" Rain exclaimed as he took a step back from all the light.

"Rain?"

"What light?"

"How would you like to become the newest Champion of the house of legends?" There were a few seconds of silence before Rain replied.

"That'd be awesome! I accept!"

"Thank goodness, I was thinking you might not want to!" Light exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead. "But! First and foremost, let's heal that string of pokerus that blocks you're moves!"

Light handed Rain a pill that he swallowed and instantly cured the pokerus. "Now! Let's teach you a few moves! Which one do you like?" Light asked this as she pulled out a few TMs and HMs and also two Z-Crystals!

"Woah, um, how about feint attack, dark pulse, shadow claw, and quick attack. Then, how about a darkium Z!"

"Sure thing!" Light handed Rain the TMs, which he scanned into his eyes with the little laser on the discs. He then grabbed the necklace with the darkium Z in it. The necklace was a simple chain that connected to the crystal. Rain slid the necklace on and looked at Light.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Awesome! The red hat, black sweat shirt with the scythes on the hood, blue light weight pants with black lines, and combat boots go well with the necklace!"

"Thanks, so, how do we get to wherever we're going?"

"Teleportation, I contacted Arceus while you were getting the moves and necklace covered. A portal will arrive any second now" Not five seconds after Light said that, did a black portal with red swirls appear. The two stepped through and found themselves in a white marble hallway.

"Everyone is probably sitting and waiting in the grand dining room. Let's hurry!"

"SO, how many champions are there?"

"One for each legendary, most champions have been here for five years!" Rain stumbled as he ran into an object that came out of nowhere.  
"Wo-o-ah!" A different voice came out of nowhere.

Rain looked in front of him to see a human!

"Hi there! Um, do either of you know maybe where I could find either Earth, Cybertron, Phyrria, or maybe Minecraftia?"

"What?"

"Oh, you probably don't know me, I'm Crescent! Nice to meet you!"

"Didn't you die like, thousands of years ago?" Light asked.

"Is that how long I've been stuck in a coma? Huh, oh well. I'll just stay here for a bit until I get my bearings if you don't mind"

"That's fine" Light told the odd human.

"Looking kinda of pale in this hallway" The human joked.

"Let's go, legends say he could bore you to death with the horrible puns!" Light started running forward as Rain shrugged and followed her to the dining room. As they closer, they started to hear some noise.

"Dangit! Arceus is probably trying to let everyone know that we have a new champion! Come one, we need to get there before there's another argument!" Light burst through the double doors and yelled. "Hey! Rain's here! Everyone calm your Mudsdales!" The room went silent as Arceus motioned for everyone to be so.

"Everyone, this is our new champion of the hall of legends. Welcome Rain, please do keep in mind his backstory is very different from almost all of yours" I happened to notice out of all the legends (and mythicals) and champions there were only a few males. I kept my emotions under control and re-focused on Arceus.

"How so?" I turned my head to Deoxys. Arceus looked uneasy before answering.

"Rain here, comes from, Moonlight City" Most of the champions and Legends were silent but I was getting some scowls.

"What, was his profession?" Lugia tried to ease the tension.

"Rain, if you would" Arceus gestured to me.  
"Um, I was a, hehe, fighter" I awkwardly stood there as the same legends and champions that gave me scowls started mumbling to each other.

"Hey! You want to judge my boy here! You have to get through me first!" I knew that voice anywhere. I turned to my left to find my brother, who was, an ultra beast. Not just any though, he was a Xurtitree. His eyes were glowing as he walked towards me. He had metal fingers and black and light blue clothes on. He had spiky, ice blue hair as well.  
"*Sigh* Do you know this peasant, Outlet?" This came from Ho-oh and her champion.

"Hey! I do indeed! This is my brother!"

?: "You don't mess with family, even a rainbow bird with coconuts for brains like you should know that" Everyone turned their attention to Crescent who just walked in.

"A human! We must get rid of him!" Ho-oh shouted and made a move towards the human. Crescent stood his ground and even walked towards the legend. The gardevoir, which was Ho-oh's champion, tried teleporting Crescent, but it didn't work. The gardevoir stumbled back with a baffled expression.

"I challenge this human to a duel of life or death!" Ho-oh declared, looking cocky, thinking Crescent would decline.

"I accept!" He shouted a Viking war cry after accepting.

Crescent was standing two yards away from Ho-oh in the training room. Ho-oh rushed towards Crescent, but he sidestepped and stood there.

"Your form is sloppy" He dodged a punch.

"Your punches lack energy" He caught a kick.

"And your kicks are un-motivational" He grinned.

"You shouldn't mess with the dragon" He said and his eyes turned to different colors, red and white, they were also glowing. Ho-oh finally started using moves.

"So, we're finally warming up, are we? Alright then" Before anyone could realize it, Ho-oh had serious burning then freezing, then back to normal status conditions, and then lay fainted on the ground. He didn't even make the final blow.

"I don't kill, unless absolutely necessary. Take this as a lesson, don't pick fights you can't use all your energy in (Crescent then turned his head to Rain) and don't mess with family" He then stepped through a portal but, before he did, he said something.

"Oh, and Rain? Take care, you are in for an adventure. You have some trials up ahead, beware and be careful" The room was silent as some legends rushed Ho-oh to the healing room.

"That was, hectic" Rain finally said aloud.

"Hey you!" I turned my head to the gardevoir from earlier. "Duel, me and you. I want to see if you're even fit to be in the house of legends. Not life or death. Just see who faints first"

"Fine then" Rain told the gardevoir.

"Her name is Aura, she technically has an advantage. She is a physic type while you're a dark type but, you can do it. Here, take this, it's the TM hyper beam" Rain was sitting in a room with Outlet and Light, as well as Lugia and her campion, Zekrom and his champion, and Rayquaza and her champion. I took the TM from Light as we sat in Outlet's room (still as messy as his cords can be). "The duel is in 30 minutes" Outlet continued. "You should replace shadow claw with shadow ball, here you go, and replace feint attack with hyper beam. You should go train with me for 20 minutes, then go rest, and go to the training room" The group followed Outlet to the smaller training room to which the brothers got on opposite sides of the field.

"Outlet's aura flares to life, special attack rising" An A.I. stated. "Go!" Outlet was fast, but Rain dodged the **discharge** and used **quick attack** , then retreated to other side of the field. Outlet used **discharge** again but, paralyzed Rain. However, Rain's ability was synchronize, which paralyzed Outlet as well. They ended up having to use paralyze heals before going back at it until Outlet decided to let Rain rest. Rain was resting after the training session with his brother as he lay thinking about the hectic things that had happened today. He had five minutes before he had to get to the training room, which meant he had to leave in three minutes. He heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Hey Light" Rain said slightly confused why she was here.

"Hey Rain! Don't worry, you'll do great! I came to tell you that you'll be getting your weapons and armor and all that stuff after you may or may not get your arse kicked. Just saying, this is training in the house of legends, and Aura has been training here for four years, so just land a few hits and you'll be good"

"Thank you for that encouraging statement" Rain frowned and said sarcastically.

"You just need to work on, all of, this" Light said gesturing to him.

"You just gestured to all of me?" Rain facepalmed after saying that. "She wouldn't know how to deal with all, of this"

"She'll need a toothpick, won't she! Haha!" Rain frowned as he saw a smirking Absol walk by.

"And you need popular friends to stay alive, don't you!"

"At least I have money!"

"YEAH! Well I get to actually get to do stuff on my own, have freedom, and help people instead of sitting on the couch eating greasy chips all day!" Rain shook his head after saying that and started walking towards the training room. Rain felt a powerful presence as he walked into the room. It could've been the tapu pokemon or maybe ultra beasts and totem pokemon, but it seemed much more than that. It couldn't be mega evolution or Z power. It almost felt like it was coming from himself. He shook it off and saw a mega garydos, a guzzlord, and a nehilego smiling at him. He gave a small smile back and turned towards Aura. He saw Arceus and her champion, a mega charizard Y, step to the side of the field.

"Blitz, rules please" Arceus told the champion.

"Yes, lady Arceus, rules! Rule one, no weapons since Rain has not received his yet! Two, quit fighting once one opponent faints! Three, no interventions from the crowd! Finally, no use of the move earthquake, lava plume, or the ground type Z move, it will break the field! Three, two, one, fight!" Not much more than a second later did Rain roll to the left dodging as Aura teleported and tried **shadow ball**. She then tried to use her Z-move straight off the bat, she tried to use **Shattered Physce** but, Umbreons are really good at dodging attacks…Rain barely got out of the way but was still damaged. He was at 80% health. He nodded and focused on Aura who was baffled, this was his chance. Something happened though, the field shook and Aura refocused using **physic** and putting Rain all the way down to 5%. Rain struggled to get up as he stared Aura in the face, she was holding up his chin and speaking but, he couldn't hear her. Rain felt a new energy as she was talking, almost like that of **beast boost.** He closed his eyes and then reopened them, he obviously wasn't seeing clearly as he felt kicking to his side. He closed his eyes and the aura like energy rushed into him.

"Beast boost!" Rain could barely hear the A.I. yell. Rain dodged the attacks Aura was using with some sort of energy sight, he couldn't see colors but, rather energy. He focused on his Z move and his hands connected with Aura's stomach.

"Black. Hole. Eclipse!" Rain shouted. He let loose the Z move and collapsed, the last thing he heard before fainting was, "Draw!"

Rain woke up rubbing his head but, his hand was immediately, gently, pushed down and back to his side. He looked over and saw Outlet smirking and Light looking worried, her hand still on his hand. The first thing Rain said was, "So, why is he smirking?"

"Well, it was a draw, and you did get respect from about half of the champions and legends, the over fourth are fine with you and the rest still hate you"

"Well, I guess that's better than it was" Rain shrugged, now noticing that a few others were in the room. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've been properly introduced"

"Oh, sorry about that, we were all kind of worried" Lugia stated as she rubbed her head.

"Though not as much as 'Light' over there!" Outlet sarcastically exclaimed. "She was up all night, skipped dinner, skipped breakfast, and lunch, oh and training. Even a mission, just for you, wow, you have some really cool friends! Here I was doubting about leaving you alone in Lavaridge!" Outlet laughed and doubled over. Rain rolled his eyes and frowned.

"You didn't have to do that" He pointed out.

"Well, I did, get over it" Light huffed and turned her head. Everyone laughed and eventually got over it.

"So, I guess I'll start, I'm Lugia and this is my champion" Lugia gestured to the side of her.

"Yo! Hi, I'm an jolteon and my name is, Charge!" I smiled at the male jolteon named Charge.

"Nice to meet you two" Rain smiled as he looked towards the next two.

"Nice to meet you officially Rain, I am Zekrom ( male) and this is my champion"

"Hello! I'm an Nihelego and my name is, Venom" Her bubble looking hat bounced as she talked.

"Nice to meet you two as well" Rain smile one again and turned to the last two.

"Nice to meet ya' rain, I'm Rayquaza and here is my champion of the house of legends" She also gestured to her right side.

"Heya! I'm an Arbok and my name is Velvette!"

"Nice to meet you two as well. So, when can I start training and get off my butt?"

"Aren't you sore?" Light asked, tilting her head.

"Probably can't tell, they filled both of em' up wit' some pain releivers" Rayquaza shrugged.

"Well, I can't feel anything really, so-"

"You're staying here for a few days, meals in bed, and no getting out of bed!" I turned my head and saw Arceus walk in the room as she responded.

"Looks like you're grounded" Outlet mused.

"But-"

"No buts, you're staying in bed until you're healed. It can't be that bad" Arceus pointed out in the last sentence.

"I guess you'll just have to eat really healthy if you want to stay fit" Light told Rain as she sat thinking in a chair.

"Well, Outlet, Necrozma, and Lady Arceus, I think us six will take our leave" Lugia told us and the other six left the room. Rain sighed, shrugged, and shook his head.

"Well, what can you do when you're injured, right?" Rain shrugged and lay back down.

"Well, just don't get out of bed. Light and Outlet or whoever else they give your room key to can get you food or company, I have to get to the meeting"  
"What about?"

"Probably on whether to do missions or not"

"We're champions, isn't that part of the job description?"

"Some think we should let natural selection take place"

"Natural selection doesn't exist"

"I know, but this is about votes of the legends, I have to go" Rain watched Arceus leave the room and sighed.

"Well, that's stupid that they want to sit and do nothing" Rain grumbled.

"It is a vote, but true, it is stupid" Outlet told Rain. "Well, enough of this, have a fun time sitting in that bed, Rain!" Out shouted as he walked out of the room, his tone was such that he almost knew that Rain was going to get out of it at some point.

"Well…"

"Yeah…you know what?"

What?"

"I have to go, do something"  
"What is this something?"

"Oh, just, something"

"Very insightful" Rain rolled his eyes as he said that last comment. Rain looked over and noticed that instead of leaving right away, Light was putting something into a syringe, he couldn't see what is was though. "What are you doing?" Rain asked, slightly on edge.

"Don't tell me your afraid of needles?"

"No, but you better not be planning to knock me out cold right now"

"Maybe I am" Light was walking over with the needle.

"Don't do it" She was getting closer.

"Nope!" Rain rolled out of the bed and grabbed some crutches on the way out. He started to run with the crutches (wouldn't be the first time, he had pretty much mastered this) and took off down the hall. Light was so shocked that it took her until Rain rounded a corner to realize what had just happened. A few champions were watching as Rain went past them and then watched Light go around the corner, only a minute behind. Over all, it was an amusing seen, so much so that it caused much commotion. The legends walked out of the meeting room to see what was going on, and they saw Rain managing to get away from Light in crutches, and running in crutches. Light was starting to get annoyed to say the least.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed in bed!"

"I told you not to knock me out cold, several times! So, I made a break for it!" If it weren't for Arceus's cold glare at the scene, most everyone would've laughed.

"RAIN! You are in no condition to be straining yourself!" Arceus yelled.

"Not to be rude but, I've had injuries like these-" Rain dodged Light again before continuing. "many times!"

"Explains why he's running in crutches so well" Reshiram muttered. Light finally stabbed him with the needle and he immediately went cold but, it seemed Light forgot his ability, so she fell asleep as well. That gained a laugh from almost everyone.

"If anyone can pull a stunt off like that, it's my bro Rain!" Outlet shrugged and walked towards the two. "And that's why you don't try and do anything to an Umbreon, with the ability synchronize" More laughs followed and Outlet carried Rain back to his room, shaking his head, he then went back, and brought Light to her room as well.

"And we thought ultra beasts were annoying with their abilities!" Tapu Koko exclaimed. Outlet shrugged and went who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Battle**

 **Rain, third person.**

Rain woke up on the third day, his last day hopefully of staying in bed. He hated staying in bed, but at least he had gotten exercise running away from Light. It was boring staying in bed, Light wasn't there, Outlet wasn't there, nobody he had met was there. He did, however hear footsteps coming towards the door. That was either good or bad, so, he faked falling asleep. He heard the door open but, he kept his eyes closed, didn't move, and kept a steady breathing pace.

"Looks like he's still out cold"

"Darn it, he should have been awake by now, what are we going to do?"

"Does it look like I know?"

"You two are hopeless sometimes, you really think after yesterday that he's still awake?" Outlet's voice appeared.

"Seriously, you two should take classes on this stuff" Rain opened his eyes after saying that.

"Eek!"

"Eep!"

"So, what do you need?"

"Well, see, Outlet and Light managed, with some help, to get you out of bed and to the weapons closet, since we figured it would be best if you picked your own weapons"

"I see" Rain said and bolted out.

"Wow there, take it easy!" Groudon managed to say right before Rain grabbed the handle.

"Pfft, I'm fine" Rain said, but tumbled out of the door when it suddenly opened.

"Eeeeeek!"

"Wo-o-o-ah!" Rain looked up dumbfounded to see Arceus also on the floor. "Hehe, sorry about that"

"No, I opened the door at the wrong time, it's fine, I came down here to tell you that you could get out of bed. Looks like two sisters beat me to it" Arceus glared at Groudon and Kyogre.

"Welp, let's go!" And with that over, Rain was up and walking in a random direction.

"Wrong way!" Outlet yelled, to which Rain went to the right.

Lugia, Rayquaza, Zekrom, Groudon, Kyogre, Light, Venom, Velvette, and Outlet were with Rain as they walked towards the "weapons closet". To be honest, Rain had no idea what that meant, his assumptions were completely off when he saw a large, dark room.

"Is this it?"

"Looks can be deceiving" Outlet rolled his eyes and pushed Rain into the dark room, closing the door.

"Woah!" Rain landed on his face and noticed the white light.

"Ooh, bright light!" Rain walked into the light and found himself beside a table on the table was a note.

"Choose one of two doors" Rain said out loud, noticing the two doors. One was wood, rotting, and covered in vines, it had an odd aura to it. The second one was marble and covered in jewels. But, Rain noticed a third door, this door was sandstone, had carvings of all the legends, and it had pictures off all the regions on it. The note only said, two doors. What was a third door doing here?

"Eh, fruit it, I'm going through" Rain walked through the door and noticed another table, on this table were several big melee weapons. There was a katana, knight sword, an elf looking sword, and a crusader sword with a ruby cap, u-shaped iron wood handle, some sort of blue stone guard with dragon wings on it, and a black blade which was a total of three and a half feet long. Rain fell in love with the crusader sword and picked it up, he noticed the sheath and put the sword in the sheath, and the sheath on his belt. There were also straps on the sheath to go around the leg. He'd figure that out later. Rain then walked into the next room which had two shields, a roman testudo shield, and a round shield with a charizard on it. He chose the rounded shield, which he put on his back. He adjusted the straps before walking to another room. The next room had a dagger in it, he picked it up, put it on his right side, and walked to the other side of the room. There were bows and crossbows but, he didn't bother with those. Rain then realized a set of chainmail armor, he didn't recognize the metal but, he picked it up, along with a leather helmet and walked into more light, where he found himself outside and behind everyone who was intently watching the door.

"Where is he?"  
"Behind you, of course" Rain smirked as everyone whirled around.

"What took you so long?"

"What? There were like, seven rooms"

"There should've been two"

"There was a third door!" Silence followed as Arceus walked by.

"Why so quiet, normally Outlet can't be quiet" Arceus asked.

"T-there was a th-third door" Venom squeaked before falling unconscious.

"The note did say two doors but, why is this such a problem?" Rain asked, he was so confused.

"Rain, I'm going to gather all the legends, you're coming as well. Outlet, please do come as well, everyone else, stay here" Arceus said the last part to a few champions walking around. "Rain, Outlet, if you would. Legends, come on"

It took a few minutes to get every legend into the meeting room, where there was a large, round table. Arceus had instructed Rain to not show the objects he got while in the room to anyone until she told him to, so they were sitting in a large sack instead. Outlet and Rain were awkwardly sitting in two chairs that were placed beside Lugia and Palkia.

"So, when you first got into the room, what did you see?"

"Nothing other than a bright, light white"

"Alright, what did you do?"

"I walked into the light"

"There's the first odd thing, there should've been a door" Arceus said.

"Where were you next?"

"In a room with a table, a note, two doors, and a third door"

"What did the note say?"

"The note said, pick one of two doors"

'What did the doors look like?"

"One was rotting wood with vines and an odd aura to it-"

"Should've been just wood"

"The second one was white marble covered in jewels-"

"Should've been just white marble"

"And the third door was the oddest, it was sandstone, covered with all the legends, and had pictures of each of the legends"

"There shouldn't have even been a third door! He's bluffing!" Ho-oh exclaimed.

"Rain, the objects if you would" Arceus gestured to the sack. Rain nodded and pulled out the chainmail first.

"Wow, that's prism-steel, it's what my prisms are made of" Light pointed out.

"I thought it looked familiar" Rain mumbled. He then pulled out the leather helmet.

"At least that's normal"

"It feels like steel though"

"Not normal I guess" Outlet joked.

"This is no time for jokes" Dialga sternly told the ultra beast. Outlet rolled his eyes and nudged Palkia, who in turn tried not to laugh. The three sisters were very different. Rain rolled his eyes and pulled out the shield.

"Now, that is not normal, even you have to agree, Ho-oh" Rayquaza exclaimed.

"Urg!" Rain was really not liking this but, nonetheless, he pulled out the dagger and put it on the table. This seemed to catch even more attention so much so, that Giratina was looking on edge.

"Rain…carefully put that back in the sack" Arceus told him. Rain gave a confused look but, he put it back anyways.

"Is there anything else?" Articuno asked.

"In fact, there is one more thing" Rain pulled out the crusader sword and everything was silent, it almost seemed as if even Outlet was surprised.

"Well that's, surprising" Outlet said, shocked.

"What?"

"That my dear bro, is the lost sword of the last aura crusader, who was a human with an umbreon, a shiny umbreon. That sword belonged to the first kahuna of Alola, Golden" Outlet said. The legends ushered the two out and ordered the two to not tell anyone and keep the objects in Rain's room until they came to a conclusion.

"I'm so confused"

Rain was staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock at the door, confused, he opened the door to see Light, she looked crestfallen.

"What is it Light?"

"Rain, sit down" Rain did so, and waited for what Light had to say.

"Rain, the council has decided that you need to go into hiding"

"Why is that?"

"The gear you have is to powerful, you'll be going to a certain place to train with someone properly. I'll also say that you have to go because some pokemon might want this power for themselves, maybe even some of the legends"

"Light, I understand. When do I leave?" Rain then heard the door trying to be opened forcefully.

"NOW!" Rain was then teleported somewhere, it took him a little while to realize where though. He was in the Hoenn region. Right outside of origin cave. To be frank, this was not what he was expecting. He walked into the cave and found someone waiting for him. This was the one legend he did not see in the house, Dark Lugia (it's from a game that's not really well known, it was on the game cube if you want to look it up).

"Rain, Necrozma told me about you, almost all the legends and champions have gone power crazy. You'll need to train with me in order to survive when you go back there"

"Alright, when do we start?"

"Now"

Two years later, the legends split up and the champions dispersed. Everyone single of them were in terrible danger, yet, nobody knew it. Unbeknownst to everyone, team skull, magma, flare, aqua, rocket, plasma, and galactic had joined up and decided to hunt down the legends and champions that were now in hiding.

"You are ready, I look forward to seeing you again, if I ever do"

"Same here, I will return to the house to see if anyone if left there, hopefully I can find Outlet or Light" And so, Rain was teleported to the house of legends. When he got there, it was all rundown, ivy on the walls, no power, and some doors were broken. Rain walked along looking for anybody at all, what he found was the gear room, which still had power. He walked into the room and found the wood and marble doors. He walked into the wood one first, inside he found a scythe made of a purple material. He put the scythe on his back, the blade was pointing left (he has everything on). He then walked back out and into the marble door. In that room he found a sniper rifle that was completely made of a white substance. He put the gun on his back as well, opposite of the scythe. He then remembered seeing two different symbols on each weapon, lightning bolt on the scythe, and a triangle on the gun.

"Light and Outlet must've left me these, that's helpful" Rain then walked out of the room and decided to look at each of the old team bases. He found nothing at all. He then decided after visiting Po Town, to go to Poni Island, maybe he would find something there. As soon as he got on the island, he heard explosions. Looking the sky, he saw movements and all sorts of moves. He rushed into the Poni wilds, through Poni Meadow, and to the fight, which was at the battle tree. What he saw was all the champions and legends fighting, well trying, to survive against the onslaught of team rainbow rocket. It wasn't looking good. He noticed several legendary pokemon eggs on the ground, when a legend dies, it turns into an egg again. Quickly collecting every egg he saw, he put them safely at the top of the battle tree. He saw several squads pointing at him. He ignored them and jumped right in front of a few legends that were cornered, specifically, Lugia, Giratina, Palkia, Zekrom, and Reshiram.

"Rain! Your alive and back!" He didn't know who said it, but he just nodded. Taking out the dagger, he swiped it in the air and made a star shape.

"Star Slice!" He yelled, energy was blown all across the field and squad after squad were teleported into prisons all around the world. Rain put away the dagger before using **extreme speed** to get to the next group. The next group had five squadrons around them. Taking out the scythe, Rain started twirling it and in front of the group that were pushed against a wall.

"Dark Tornado!" Every time Rain used one of these special moves, he seemed to get more energy. Every person were moved to another dimension. Nodding to the group, he kept going.

"Shield Shock!"

"Ultimate Defense!"

Rain's eyes became a bright red, and started to glow with flame-like red energy flowing out of them he looked at his hands and at a broken shard of a mirror.

"These powers feel strange" Rain looked at the field and saw some people walking out of the battle tree. He saw Outlet chained up and looked severely wounded.

"I, the great Maxie have arrived!"

"Archie's here to make you hurt!"

"Representing team Galactic"

"The boss who beats you down, beats you down, and never lets up! Yo Boi Guzma here!"

"All pokemon are mine! They will all be under the Aether paradise!"

"Ghetsis with team plasma!"  
"Team rocket will rule the world now!"

The leaders walked up and stopped a few yards in front of Rain, each had some sort of tech weapon.

"Mother! Stop this!" Rain turned to see a blonde girl with white clothes.

"Guzma! Time to end this!" Rain saw a boy with blode hair and red and black clothes.

"Team Galactic! Time to pay!" He saw the last known champion of the Sinnoh region.

"Maxie!"

"Archie!" Rain turned and saw a boy and girl trainer arrive. More trainers arrived to confront the bosses.

"GIOVANNI!" Three trainers walked up.

"Team Plasma!"

"Not team Plasma again!"

"Lusamine!" The last trainer's voice echoed across the field. Turning, I saw a boy with golden hair, yellow eyes, gold shirt, black pants, and blue running shoes.

"I see someone has stepped up and taken my gear, good. Rain! Take this! It's my own personal item, the dimension traveler device or DTD!" The boy then disappeared and Rain became the next aura user, and official guardian of Alola.

"Let my brother go!"

"This, beast is not of your concern"  
"He most certainly is!" Stepping forward, the ground trembled. Each trainer respectfully went back to their own regions, back into hiding. Blocking Maxie and Archie's weapons with his shield and knocking them into a portal with a shockwave, Rain advanced. Rain grabbed Ghetsis's weapon, broke it, and threw him into a portal. Turning to team Galactic's leader, he sent him into a portal by blowing wind from the scythe. Taking running start, Rain jumped, turned on the gun, set it to teleport mode, and sniped Giovanni and Guzma. Rain then took out the sword but, looking back he saw the blonde girl and noticed the similarities. He knew what to do.

"Healing Blade!" The sword became transparent and he healed the illness that Lusamine had bye stabbing the non-solid blade into her. She was still breathing, Rain turned and laid Lusamine on the grass in front of the girl. He then turned to the chains, broke them, and looked to the gathering legends that had retrieved the eggs. Sadly, not all the champions made it. Rain looked around the charred field sadly. A small tear escaped his eyes as he surveyed the surroundings.

"Rain…" He wasn't listening though. He walked over to the not moving body of Charge.

"It's a sad day, maybe, they can still make it"

"Rain, don't do it! How would Outlet feel! What would Light feel!?"

"They'd know I'd do anything for them! They wouldn't despair! They would know that I did for them, for everyone who has fallen today in this battle!" Rain yelled back at Arceus, no one had ever done that.

"Rain! I order you to stand down!"

"NO! I won't!"

"If you don't stand down, you will be removed as a champion!"

"FINE!" Sticking his sword into the ground with all his energy, he poured everything he had into this move.

"HEAL PULSE!" The move went all the way across Poni Island but, this had a negative effect. Rain collapsed and started to rapidly disintegrate. Lugia rushed over and took his hand.

"RAIN!" A lot of the legends cried out and watched as Rain disappeared.

Arceus became distant and later that day, everyone had a goodbye ceremony to Rain, he was still in their hearts.

Rain was floating, back arched in some sort of black water, he opened his eyes and used flash, he was feeling so weak. He managed to find a black gravel island, it was small, but land at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**End of Prologue**

 **Chapter 1: It's me**

It was dark, very dark, and cold, very cold. Rain sighed as he sat on that gravel beach, he had been there for who knows how long, so far, he had counted that it was his, 700th and 30 days? That's about, two years? He had been in this weird place for two years, he didn't think he was dead or in limbo. He definitely wasn't up above either. Rain looked around for anything, anything at all, that's when he noticed it, a rowboat! His eyes widened and he immediately grabbed the oars, got in the boat, and rowed in a random direction. After three hours, or at least that's what Rain thought, he found a bigger island, like, way bigger. Rain saw odd, weird colored, tree like things and dark grey ground. He looked around, he felt, strange. He had no idea where he was.

"I'm still sad about what happened to him, he was a promising one"

"I know, Lunala but, we have to let Rain go"

"Arceus still locks herself in that room, Lugia eats one meal a day, Necrozma doesn't even know Rain exists, and Outlet spends all day drawing and writing in that sketch pad of his. I just wish things could be different"

"I know, me too, no one has dared to touch that sword after we moved it to the pedestal in front of Rain's room. Sometimes I wonder where everything else went" Truth is, Rain still had everything else. However, he would only be able to use the gun because he was too weak to fight. Speaking of which, Rain turned around after hearing a noise behind him, what he saw shocked him. Behind him was none other than an angry looking Buzzwole.

"Intruder!" Bringing his fist down, he knocked Rain down and on his back. Rain pulled out the gun and turned on the paralyze setting. He pulled the trigger, making a loud noise ring across the place he was in.

"What was that!?"

"Let's check it out" Thinking on his feet, Rain grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his face.

"Hey, someone's there"

"Sir, are you lost"

"I am actually, could you get me out of, where am I?"

"Um, you're in ultra space"

"Yes, um, could I possibly have some help getting out of here?"

"Yes, we can help, what's your name?"

"My name is, Night"

"All right, Night, let's bring you back to, would you rather go to Ula'ula island"

"Or, Poni island"

"Poni brings back memories, let's go there" And so, the three traveled through a wormhole and to the alter of the sunne.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way"

"Can you do us a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you cover your face?"

"To hide myself from those who grieve me"

"*gasp* Who are you?"

"The one who needs to see where he disappeared" And with that, Rain used **extreme speed** to cross Poni island and arrive at the used to be battle tree. The tree had fallen over and left destruction with it. Rain walked solemnly over to a burn in the shape of someone in the ground. There he kneeled and observed it.

"I'm finally back but, I need to set things right for once, and for all" and with that Rain turned around and saw two figures approaching the very spot where he was.

"If you're here to find out the history of the battle, leave now" Charge said with seriousness filling her voice.

"Do leave" Lugia also said with seriousness.

"Can one not look at where he disintegrated and was transported into ultra space, where he waited on a small island for two years, waiting?" Rain pulled his hood off and looked at the two with stains on his eyes from the tears, something Rain was famous for, when he cried (which was often out of emotion rather than pain), he cried glowing, blue tears. So, in turn he had blue lines on his furry, black cheeks.

"Rain! Behind you!" Havinng no time to spare, Rain jumped, did a twirl at a slope in the air, and pointed his gun at whatever was behind him.

"Gosh dangit! This is an emotional scene here, dark Lugia!"  
"What? I thought I'd stop by, see the person I trained who stopped a battle, and say hi to my sister over there"

"Still as blunt as ever" Rain shrugged and sighed. He put his gun back away.

"Well, now that, that emotional moment was spoiled, what now?"

"We go back, make a secret entrance, and slowly re-introduce you. I assume" Charge said, deep in thought.

"Eh, alright"

'Wow, not exactly what I was expecting' Rain thought but, in his thought he failed to notice the mischievous smiles on Charge and Lugia, he also failed to notice them sneaking up on him, and then, they stroke.

"What the-!" Rain was enveloped by two pairs of arms.

"Welcome back!" Rain laughed and continued to stand there while they had a group hug.

"You two can be so childish sometimes! You know that?" Rain laughed some more.

"And you can be so idiotic sometimes!"

"Eh, details" After laughing for another minute, the three opened a portal to the new house of legends. Well, not new, but, refurbished. Rain looked around and saw the two walk towards the direction of the dining hall.

"Where are you two going?"

"Getting you food, and eating ourselves, I trust you still know where your room is?"

"Yep" Rain said. 'But, that's not where I'll be going' Rain smirked and silently stuck to the shadows, avoiding any cameras. 'Two years have passed, it's amazing that I'm still able to sneak like a pro' Finally the trio arrived at the dining hall. After the door shut, he noticed talking in the hall, it was muted but, he could hear some things.

"What about Arceus?"

"Or Outlet?"

"Should we let Necrozma know?" Speaking of which, he noticed a tap on his shoulder.

"Do I know you?" He turned and noticed Light, like a kid, behind him.

"You do, you just don't, remember me"

"What's your name?"

"Let's not concern ourselves with that, if anyone asks, you didn't see me"

"Necrozma, who are you talking to?" He heard Zygarde's voice and quickly teleported into an air duct above Light.

"Um, the plant" Light said, pointing to the small shrub behind her.

"You're not seeing this imaginary person again? Are you?"

"He's real! He has black hair, white, glowing eyes, and a black, gas like body!" Rain was curious now and followed Light the rest of the day. Eventually, right before she fell asleep, something appeared in the room.

"Necrozma, it's time, come with me"

"NO!" Rain then teleported into the room and blocked the way to Light, who was in her bed.

"I won't let it get to you, Light!"

"Why did you call me that?"

"Remember, remember the day I got the call, remember the day I gained it all, remember the day that seems now as if it was only mine, remember the day that I had tear in my eye, remember the day that I was so happy to meet you!" Light's face went blank and in the meantime, while she was remembering, Rain turned to the thing in front of him.

"How dare you!" It screamed, lunging at Rain.

 **Light's pov**

I turned around watching as an older me was walking to a rundown park, watching as people used spray paint on the walls.

"What kind of place is that?" I asked myself. The older me turned and saw a shiny umbreon sitting on an old bench, thinking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The older me asked.

"I don't know what to do here, I came from lavardige, now, I'm lost"

"Well, why don't you stay at my place until you know what to do?"

"That umbreon looks familiar" I told myself.

"What's your name?" The umbreon asked.

"Light, yours?"  
"Rain, my name's Rain. I'll take you up on your deal"

"Hehe, welcome to New Moon City"

"Thanks" The umbreon said and followed the older me. The vision skipped to a different day, the so called, Rain was walking in the rain, bruised and injured. He found himself at the house number, 1987. That number seemed familiar to the young Necrozma watching. This Rain seemed familiar. He knocked on the door and collapsed. The older version of "Light" opened the door and gasped, hauling Rain inside. The vision skipped again, this time to the same park, but it was raining and dark outside.

"Rain, would you like to become a champion?" That question repeated in "Light's" mind and she softly spoke something, "Rain?" She whispered. Then again, "Rain?" She spoke. "RAIN!" She yelled, and she was thrown out of the forgotten memories. Light woke up and noticed Rain on the floor, struggling under the grasp of the thing. She noticed she was older and remembered who Rain was.  
"RAIN?!" She looked at the ground and quickly used a move. "Psybeam!" The attack hit the black thing and it disappeared into Rain.

"Rain?! Rain?!" She shook the boy.

"Heh, looks like you remember me, after all"

"I'll get you to the healing room!"

"No, leave me here, in the morning, that's when everyone should know about me. Charge and Lugia already do" Then, Rain passed out and Light softly put him on her bed. Light then shook her head and sat in the chair until morning, watching Rain, reading, playing on her phone, and watching videos. Rain woke up only five minutes before breakfast.

"Hello sleepyhead"

"Hello, spiky ball of sun shine"

"Hey! I didn't wake you up!"

"Fine, fine. Are those my crutches in your closet?"

"I guess they are"

"I might need those" And so, Rain rose up, grabbed the crutches and walked out of the door with Light, effectively running right into someone.

"Huh, déjà vu" Looking up, he saw a shocked face of Lugia.

"What happened here?"

"Well let's see here, some weird black thing went into me, Light remembered, and Light grew up. Can I get to the dining hall now?" Rain asked.

"You need to introduce yourself slowly!"

"I don't do slow, pokey!" And with that, there was another chase game as Rain took off towards the dining hall. No one was in the halls, because everyone was eating. Rain could almost touch the door but, Lugia was right behind him. Rain burst through the ornate, wooden, double doors and nearly collapsed. Stumbling, Rain fixed himself and stared at the masses who turned their heads at the sudden noise.  
"Hello there! Can someone please tell that I'm not too late to get some grub?"

"Is anyone else seeing a mad Lugia, a happy, older Necrozma, and a just as annoyingly funny Rain?"

"If I had a mirror, I would" Rain offered, cheekily smiling.

"It's really him!" A lot of pokemon shouted and rushed up from their seats, wrapping Rain in a huge hug. Rain was laughing, having some people have to support him so he wouldn't double over.

"I so want to kill you right now, where have you been!?" Ho-oh screamed.  
"Ho-oh, you wanted to kill me the second you saw me!" Rain laughed.

"As for where I've been, sitting on a small, black gravel beach in ultra space, waiting to get out"

"For two years!?"

"I guess you don't need food in ultra space!" Rain laughed and turned his head.

"So, where's socially awkward boss and sketch boy?"

"So, you heard about that?"

"Yeah, Solgaleo and Lunala were talking, I tricked them into getting me into the over world, sorry 'bout that, and while doing that, I overheard them"

"Well, 'sketch boy' is probably sitting on the roof, sketching, Zekrom normally is the one to give him meals, and Arceus is in her room at the top of the grand stair case, most likely"

"Most likely?"

"Sometimes she takes her anger and frustration out on the dummies in the training room"

"Ouch, poor dummies. Where to first, angry mythical pokemon that might tear me to shreds, or, painter who might torture me by painting my circles pink. Hmm, hard decision"

"Definitely go to sketch boy" Most pokemon said.

"Don't you know? One does not simply walk into Mordor" A blaziken said. A few legends laughed.

"Nah, let's go get injured" And with that, Rain strode (in crutches) out of the room.

"I hate, his stupidity!" Lugia yelled.

"That's what makes him Rain" Light giggled. It Rain a whole two minutes to get up the stairs and once at the top, he simply knocked on the door. 'Except me, I'm going through the front door'. "Who is it?!"

"What falls from grey, black clouds?" Within two seconds, the door flew open.

"Fast like the flash, eh?" Rain leaned against the railing and smirked. What Rain was not expecting, was a complete mental breakdown.

"What?! Oh, gosh! Come on, don't cry, please stop crying, gosh I don't know what to do in this situation!" So, Rain sat down next to Arceus, who wailing and crying like crazy, and slowly ran his hand down her back until she started to quiet down.

"Hey, hey, come on, I'm back now. Please stop crying" Rain pulled Arceus into a hug, which she accepted and returned.

"You're-sniff-an idiot"

"Hehe, and you're, a crybaby"

"Don't-sniff-don't tell-sniff-anyone!"

"I won't, I won't" After Arceus composed herself, she took Rain's advice and went down to the dining hall, where Rain did not know that they were planning something. Rain then climbed out a window and got on the roof. He had to search for several minutes to find his bro.

"Hey, there! Is it a statue! No, it's a rock! No, it's sketch boy and boy humor!"

"Heh, still as sarcastic as ever, huh?"

"You bet I am"  
"You know, I thought I felt something when I traveled to Ultra Space"

"Well, as soon as I did, there was a rowboat, and I rowed myself to the main island. Oh, I don't recommend going there un-prepared to deal with an angry buzzwole"

"Well, they do think anything that isn't an ultra beast is an intruder"

"Hey, serious question, you know Nehilego can posses things, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there any ultra beast that can do the same thing but, has a black gas body and white, glowing eyes?"

"Not that I know of, have you asked Arceus?"  
"No, I forgot"

"Of course, you did" Outlet rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Come on, let's get back inside and stop staring at the mountains of Kalos"

"Yeah" And so, the two got back inside the house and chatted until they reached the ornate doors of the dining hall. Suddenly, the doors opened and Rain and Outlet were dragged into the room.

"What the-" The lights turned off and Rain raised an eyebrow.  
"You know I can see in the dark, right?" Rain whispered to Light, who happened to be beside him.

"Then close, your eyes!" She whispered back.

Rain rolled his eyes and closed them.

"Surprise!" Rain opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you all, for all of, this" Rain just gestured to the dining hall, there were banners, all tables and chairs were pushed to the sides, there were food tables and punch tables, there was a pedestal in the middle of the room on a platform and Rain didn't noticed what was on it.

"You just gestured to all of it" Light smiled and nudged Rain with her arm.

"Well, it is amazing, again, thank you all"

"No, thank you, for coming back" Arceus told Rain.

"Well, I'll be honest, I don't even know how I managed to get back, I was on a black, gravel beach or two years, then a rowboat suddenly shows up and I get back to the main island of Ultra Space" Rain said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it doesn't matter now" Light said.

"Well, ok, let's get this party started!" Rain yelled and pumped his fist in the air and everyone else cheered. About an hour later, Rain found Arceus and asked her a question.

"Hey, Arceus, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Rain?" Arceus asked, tilting her head.

"Do you know of any legendary, mythical, Ultra Beast, or pokemon that has a black gas body and glowing white eyes?"

"Rain, please tell me you saw it in Ultra Space"

"Well, no, Light was seeing it appear while I was gone, and I found it right before she remembered, then it, went into me"

"Rain…we need to fix this, as soon as possible" Arceus said gravely.

"Everyone! It's time!" Arceus yelled. I was pushed up onto the platform and with pro skills, fell on my face.

"A little gentler next time" I mumbled as I pushed myself up.

"I'm hoping next time there won't be a yokai (not the T.V. version, look up 'what is a yokai?') inside of you!"

"Well, in that case, why isn't it doing anything?"

"It already is, it's trying to break your seal on your mind, good thing you're a shiny or you'd be under control within the day it got into you"

"So, how long do I have?"

"3 days, more or less"

"Lovely"

"Just stand there and let me do what I need to do" Arceus ordered and as she walked past I whispered something in her ear.

"Cry baby" I whispered. She shook her head and whispered back.

"Idiot" She grabbed the object on the pedestal and I realized what it was, my sword!

"Sir Rain," Arceus said, tapping both my shoulders as I was leaning. "your sword, has been reclaimed, and now you've been named, grand champion" I took the blade and put it in its sheath, and then on my belt. "And here, is, your DTD"

"Thank you"

"Everyone! Rain has a yokai inside him, trying to break the seal on his mind!" Murmurs were sent across the dining hall.

"Rain" Light said under her breath.

"Rain, you will need to travel to the only other dimension that we know of that isn't Giratina's, Dialga's, Palkia's, or Ultra Space. I will put it into the DTD, you will travel and from there, you must find out what to do. Do you accept this quest?"

"I do"

"Then let's all say goodbye while I put it into the DTD"

"Rain, do you have to leave so soon?" Light asked.

"I must, or else, I might never be the same again"

"Fine then, goodbye, make sure you have fun while you're doing it then" Light scolded and walked back.

"Bro, have a good time trying not to die, stay lit!"

"Horrible joke for a lamp!" Rain responded.

"harhar!"

And so, Rain said goodbye to everyone until at last, he received his DTD again.

"Goodbye idiot" Arceus smiled.

"Goddbye, crybaby" Rain smirked.

"Goodbye!" Rain waved, hit the dimension that was registered, he also had the 4 that Arceus had mentioned.

A wormhole appeared and jumped into it headfirst. Only a few seconds later he found that he could see a dirt road appear from the other end of the wormhole, he also noticed a few animals staring at the wormhole. He was about to reach the opening of the wormhole.

"Coming in hot, blowing out snot!" Rain was thrown out of the portal and was sent summersaulting into a tree.

"Ouch" Rain said before passing out. When Rain woke up, he had several bandages on his stomach, fore arms, and biceps.

"What happened while I was out? I don't remember having injuries there. And most importantly, where's my shirt?" While Rain was muscular, he didn't prefer having his shirt off.

"You're in good hands, you're at the shrine of the Mo-un" Rain turned and saw something that looked like a pokemon from his world but, more, plain.

"Where's my shirt?" Rain asked.

"Do you really need it?" The black rockruff looking "pokemon" joked.

"I would prefer it" Rain said, rolling his eyes.

"It's beside you on the floor next to the bed you're on"  
"Thank you, question, where did these injuries come from?"  
"They appeared right after you passed out, my guess is that it was the work of a yokai"

My ears shot up, really quite noticeably, and I looked at the woman.

"Excuse me, but did you say, yokai?"  
"Oh, are you scared of them, don't worry it should be out by now"

"No, I'm not scared of them, but I have one inside me that I know is there, it's trying to break my seal on my mind, if it does that; everything could be in danger if it got ahold of the power in my weapons"

"Who sent you through a wormhole?" She asked seriously.

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Who?" She pressed harder.

"Arceus"

"Never heard of them"

"Necrozma?"

"Nope"

"Xurkitree?"

"Eh-eh"

"Lugia?"

"What are these foreign names? What world did you come from? What animal are you?"

"I come from the world of pokemon, in the Alola region, New Moon City. These names I speak of are Ultra Beasts and legendary pokemon, what's an animal?"

"Well, aren't you one?"

"I'm a pokemon, a shiny umbreon to be exact"

"Never heard of that species, you like a cat" Rain gave a confused expression but, shrugged it off.

"Whatever, anyways, I need to get it out of me"

"What color is it? Do you now?"

"Black"

"Eyes?"

"White, glowing, no pupils"

"Excuse me, I need to get someone" Rain shrugged, put on his shirt, and hoodie. He started stretching and got a headache. Rain screamed out and a few seconds later, two women came into the room.

"Ah!" Rain continued screaming in pain, it was trying to get into his head.

"ENOUGH! HEAL PULSE!" The pain went away and the yokai was force to delay its attack. Rain struggled to his feet, started to fall, then was caught. He saw a different woman in robes and sat back down on the bed.

"He's being possessed by a class ten, hurricane type, yokai, high priestess"

"Leave us"

"Yes, ma'am" She closed the door and the new priestess walked over, a black dagger in her paws.

"I know you can hear me yokai, there's only a few class ten out there, and even rarer, hurricane class. Why are you here?"

" **To delay a catastrophe, Dar, I know who you are. You can't hide, Rain here needs to keep delaying me to save this world from you, once this seal is broken, I will need to come out and battle you, which will destroy this world** " Rain gasped and immediatly dodged to the right from the dagger, he ran, jumped into the window, and plummeted down 235 feet to his certain death.

Rain was falling and caught the sight of a group of these 'animals' in the forest.  
"Someone's falling!"

"Cardi! Catch him!" A red, feathery 'animal' dashed towards him and managed to get him to the ground safely.

"Are you okay?!"

"Can't tell, I have some yokai possessed priest trying to kill me"

"What are you?"

"A pokemon"

"Aren't you of the male species?"

"Yes, why?"  
"Only girls come here to become shrine guardians, boys aren't allowed"

"I recognize you" A ninetails looking 'animal' said.

"What? How do you, Amber?"  
"He appeared from a wormhole, bathed in Ultra energy"

"That, I can shed some light on, I have a class ten, hurricane type, yokai in me, so I was sent here after coming out of Ultra Space; which I was in for two years, and I came through using my DTD"

"Wow, you have a DTD! Who gave it to you!"

"Recognize the name, Golden?"

"Oh, my, gosh, no way! The highest of the guardians in this world gave it to you through someone!"

"No, he did it personally, I'm an aura user, though I haven't practiced much, and I received all his gear, minus the scythe and gun, those were given by friends and family"

"No way! He hasn't appeared in thousands of years!"

"There was a battle, team rainbow rocket were killing and capturing pokemon left and right. I defeated them with some help from a few trainers, but, I couldn't let my comrades die on me, I plunged the soulblade into the ground and used heal pulse, my aura form, me being an exceptionally strong umbreon, being a shiny, and the powerful emotions I had fueled that heal pulse that it brought them back, a few more seconds and I wouldn't have been able to do it. I was then sent to Ultra Space and spent two years, no food or fresh water, on a black gravel beach and when I return, this class ten yokai went into me after I was able to get my dear friend to remember me. That's my story"

"Woah!"

"Hey, Rox hasn't come back yet, let's go look for her"

"Can you walk?"

"Yes"

"What's your name?"

"My name? My name is Rain"

And so, we walked into the forest and I used my (indestructible and never rusting and dulling) sword as a walking stick. I limped over to what they said was a dog and picked the girl up. I felt something was wrong though. We found ourselves in an invisible cage.

"Let us out!" I turned and saw the first priestess that I met but, something was very off.

"She's possessed" Rain said.

"Let Rox go!"

"I don't think so"

"Wait! Let's make a deal!"

"Amber!"  
"Take me instead and let them go!"

"Why would I do that, you have a weak and frail body"

"Looks can be deceiving" Rain said.

"I have the immortality ability!"

"I'll accept, if, that boy over there joins you in your mind with you, he's powerful"

Amber looked to Rain.

"I accept" Rain said, "But, you must not let the yokai in my body to escape!"

"Fine then!" Rain felt surging pains in his head and held it. It was long and painful the process was. Eventually someone was trying wake him up. Rain sat up to see a boy with a black hoodie, black boots, gray pants, glowing white eyes, and a red and black hat.

"You're the yokai!"

"No, I'm your other half. I'm the other half of your energy, I'm your aura, I put on a cloak to make people think I was a yokai"

"So, you were, lying to the priestess?"

"Yes"

"How'd you fool Arceus?"

"Cloak, she wasn't expecting it, frankly, I didn't mean to trick her"

"And when you visited Light and then attacked her?"

"That was all a way to get myself back into you, now you've flipped things up big time. We have to help Amber defeat that yokai and get us back to your body, fast"

"Alright, well, at least we're already in her mind"

"Good, now, let's find Amber, Yoe, that priestess, the first one that is, and Yee"

"Who are Yoe and Yee?"

"Yoe is the other part of Amber and Yee is a wanderer that chose that priestess. Yoe and Yee are sisters. Kind of like, you and Outlet, two different species, but siblings"

"Ah, okay let's go!"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"My gut tells me this way!"

"And your brain?!"

"The opposite way!"

"*sigh* Okay, we'll go this way" So, Rain and wait, what's his name?

"What's your name?"

"Technically, I am still you, so, my name is Rain"

"How about we give you a nickname? Like, Blue?"

"Hmm, sure, why Blue?"

"Well, one, shiny Umbreon, and two, if I recall, Blue was a famous human from Kanto"

"Alright, let's get going" Rain and Blue walked in the direction of North until they heard talking.

"Hey!" Rain waved to four animals.

"Eek! Is that the yokai that Rain was speaking of!?"  
"Apparently, no, I'm like Yoe over there, still class ten though"

"Hey, I'm class ten as well!" Yoe yelled.

"Why is it, wherever I go, I'm surrounded by females?" Rain asked Blue. Blue shrugged, and said. "At least this time you're dealing with five instead of one hundred"

"Good point" Rain turned and saw a door. "Gosh dangit, more doors" Blue scoffed and did something with his eyebrow.

"Did you just smirk with your eyebrow?"

"What?"

"You smirked with your eyebrow, I swear!"

"Imitate it"

"I can't do it, it's so, precise, but you did it! You smirked with your eyebrow, there it is again!"

"Let's just get through that door" Amber said and walked through.  
"Aren't you four coming?"

"We can't go in there" Blue said.

"Well, **I** could, but, I'd rather escort these three back outside"

"What a gentleman" Rain sarcastically remarked and walked through the door.

Rain walked in the see a table, in a field a flowers and bright green grass, and Amber and a lady that looked like she was the age of twenty with purple clothes, drinking hot cocoa and eating gram crackers.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Rain asked.

"Eek!" The twenty-year-old was surprised when she saw the amount of weapons Rain had.

"What?"

"She doesn't like all the weapons you have"

"I can stand beside the door" Rain offered.

"That's be great" The older looking women softly spoke.

"Lu-nar here is actually the yokai, but she was trying to find someone to help kill the evil yokai inside of the high priestess"

"I like that plan, that yokai nearly killed me, in a fruitin' bed while I was injured" Rain's comment seemed to make Lu-nar trust Rain more.

After talking for a while the trio came up with a conclusion.  
"Alright Lu-nar, you'll stay with Amber and we'll go through the plan"

"This is such a stupid idea, how did those two ever come up with this idea, she's an idiot and so is he"

Back where Amber, Rain, and Celeste were.

"So, you two are sisters, Yee and Yoe are inside you like Blue and I and we're about to rush into the temple where we might get killed?"

"Yes"

"I love this plan" Rain said, clapping his paws together, they were waiting for night time.

"So, what are you guys exactly?"  
"Alright, we are For-mies, we can change into animal form or our normal, form. Like you pokemon look"

"Alright, so, in this world, the world of pokemon is virtual and not real?"

"Correct"

"But we don't look like I do?"

"Uh-huh"

"Interesting"  
"So, you are a champion, in a place called the hall of legends?"

"Yep, but, not any champion, before I left I was named the grand champion"

"SO cool!"  
"Hey you two, its night time" Celeste said.

"Alright, let's avoid Amber's room, since everyone, even her friends, are hypnotized"

The trio snuck around pillars until they reached a cliff, where Amber and Celeste would escape into another world, with the power of dimension wings. Rain, he was going to go back to his world but, he decided to take down the evil yokai in this world. Rain waved goodbye to the two as they left to the dimension hall.  
Rain turned around and snuck into the main hall. He stuck to the shadows and eventually found the priestess. Rain took out the sword and whispered, "Healing blade" However, the yokai must've heard and whipped around. She was looking for Rain but, Rain climbed up on the ceiling above the priestess. "Goodbye" He said, plunging the transparent, non-solid blade in her back. The yokai was forced out of the priestess and faced Rain.

"Your fate is sealed, you will falls to their vengeance, whether on purpose, or not" That was the last thing it said before it disintegrated in front of Rain. Rain looked at Cardi, who was walking up to him.

"Please take care, I need to leave"

"Where's Amber and Celeste?"

"They left, they had to leave, but don't worry, I think I might find them again and protect them"

"Please do, and tell Amber that we still want to be great friends"

"I will, I have to take my leave" Rain turned on the DTD and selected, Ultra Space. Rain jumped into the wormhole smiled as he turned to the connecting point inside Ultra Space. He then jumped into that wormhole and saw the house of legends, Arceus was on the roof watching the portal. Rain was thrown out of the portal and above the house.

"Coming in hot! Blowing out snot!" Rain yelled, catching Arceus off guard but, she quickly used **Psychic** to slow Rain down.

"So, apparently, it wasn't a yokai, it was the other half of me, my aura. We came up with the name Blue and we did have to defeat an evil yokai, we also met a few other people that we might meet again"

"So, how were your few days?"

"Boring. Yours?"

"Deadly" Rain smirked and went through a window and back down into the house.

 **Note: I've decided to stick with the character Rain for a while and each fandom will become a sequel to the previous. Each one will be around, 50 to 100 pages each, unless you'd like to see more of a particular fandom that Rain is in, I could possibly do for instance; Outlet's p.o.v. while Rain is off on his adventures.**

Rain was resting from all the adventures he had and eventually, he fell asleep.

One of Rain's arms was hanging off the bed, one was on his face, and both his legs were hanging off the bed. That was what Rain looked like when he was lying in bed when Arceus, Lugia, Outlet, and Light came in.

"He's still asleep" Lugia whispered.

"How can he sleep until 1:45 pm?" Arceus asked.

"He's a heavy sleeper when exhausted" Light said.

"Or injured" Outlet replied. Which got him a few looks.

"Should we check?"

"Nah, he'll notice when he wakes up in about four minutes"

"How do you now that?"

"I just do"

"Very helpful" And so, the four exited the room.

"It's been three minutes and 50 seconds, no way he's waking up"

"Just watch" Outlet pulled out an air horn and blasted the noisy horn.

"Wha-a-a-ow!" Rain fell out of the bed from shock and landed on his face. "Ow"

"Does anything hurt?"

"Only my face" Rain grumbled and got up. "Alright, breakfast"

"You mean late lunch?" Light mused.

"Did I sleep that late?"

"Yes, yes you did" And the five of them laughed, after laughing, Lugia and Arceus left, leaving Outlet, Light, and Rain.

"So, what to do?"

"Training maybe?" Outlet suggested.

"Nah, let's do something fun together" Rain suggested.

"Alright, boy humor, what do you have planned?" Outlet responded.

"I-don't know"

"Helpful" Light mumbled. The three sat in Rain's room thinking until Rain got an idea after searching on the pc for a little while.

"Hey guys, look at this"

"What is it?" Light asked as she and Outlet walked over.

"It's some sort of parkour, water sport competition, it's called, 'Wipeout' (that's an actual show)"

"I know that, they film people doing it and make an episode of it, I watch it sometimes" Outlet said.

"There's three spots left for the new episode, it's in the Kanto region, at the Cerulean gym"

"Alright, let's do it"

"Alright, and done"

"So, do we just, teleport over there, it starts tomorrow"

"Naw, I've got a friend over there, we can teleport to her place after I call her" Outlet said.

"Oh, her? Come one, who is this person you speak of?" Rain teased.

"I could tease you about plenty people here" Outlet responded.

"*gasp* Who?" Light asked.

"One of them is you" Outlet smirked. Light blushed and hid her face behind a pillow. So, Outlet called this "friend" and hung up after a few minutes.

"So, good or bad news?"

"Good news, we can stay over, bad news, her little cousins will be there"

"They can't be that bad"

"They're 5 years old and they're energetic minun and plusle"

"Still, can't be that bad" The trio walked into a portal after packing up and arrived at the back of the light blue house with a white roof. They walked to the front of the house, Light disguising herself to look more like a normal umbreon, and knocked on the door.

"Hello Outlet!"

"Hello Maria" Maria was a sylveon and ran up and hugged Outlet, who was noticeably blushing.

"Who did you bring along, you just said family?"

"This is my sister, um, Gold, and my brother Rain"

"Nice to meet you two! Those bags look heavy, need any help?"

"I'm good" Rain said, his weapons were in his bag.

"Same here" Outlet and Light said. The three walked inside and Rain had to jump and flip in the air to avoid two flashes of red and blue about to tackle him. The two pokemon instead ended up tackling Light and Outlet in two tight hugs.

"Haha!" Light laughed. Outlet put on a fake smile and said, "Why hello there!"

Rain smiled and turned to Maria who was trying to figure out how Rain jumped high enough, did a flip, and did it with a 40 pound bag.

"I do a lot of training" Rain responded.

"Heh, just what I'd expect if you three are doing Wipeout"

"Can we hug you too?" The two asked Rain.

"Sure!" Rain said and put his bag down, crouching down as well. He accepted the tight hug from the two and after it was over, Maria suggested the two go get a snack, so they did.

"Rain, Outlet, you two will be in this extra twin bedroom. Gold you can take the queen in this room next to theirs"

"Thank you" The three said and got settled down. Three hours later, Outlet kept climbing up and down the tree outside, and doing pullups on the tree while Rain jumped the eight feet to each diving board and then back the other way. Light decided to hang out with the twins and Maria in the chairs by the pools.

"SO, you two work out, a lot?"

"Hobby" Rain quickly said, refocusing.

"Yeah, we do" Outlet said. Rain and Outlet continued to do this for another hour and Light asked if she could try out the pool, going to get her exercise in, Outlet was forced to watch over the twins while Rain got on his normal clothes and Maria asked Rain some questions.

"So, what do you do Rain?"

"Me? I, um, I train pokemon in the art of parkour"

"And what region do you live in?"

"The alola region" Rain replied. Rain looked up and saw the sun setting. "It's gonna get dark soon, I'll go find Outlet" So that's what he sought out to do. He found Outlet walking uot of the twin's rooms.

"So, how was it?" Rain smirked.

"It was painful, I finally got them in bed"

"Come on, I'm exhausted from training, why don't you go tell your girlfriend down there that we're going to get cleaned up and go to sleep"

"har har, fine" Rain nodded and got into the shower, after taking the shower, he walked out just in time for Outlet to get in, getting on clothes for the next day, Rain got in bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

Rain and Outlet woke up to hear Light shouting at them to get up. "Why did you wake us up so early? It's 6:00"

"We're walking there, it's only a route away, that's only like, seven miles"

"Fine" Rain got up, ate breakfast with Light and Outlet, and put down a note for Maria. The group socialized with a few pokemon on the way to Cerulean City. Once in Cerulean, the group went to a restaurant to eat, then headed to the gym. Along the way, Rain was bombarded by news reporters and children, being a shiny and all.

"Look, we need to be somewhere" Rain said after the sixth news reporter.

"But-"

"Come on" Rain said and left.

"But! Mr! Mr!" The reporters tried chasing him but, the group was way more built for running. They got to the gym without any other difficulties and confirmed their places in wipeout, apparently, the event was outside.

"Welcome to Wipeout! First up, we have Outlet, the Ultra Beast Xurkitree from Hoenn! He moved from Lavardige to Dewford to train up and wound up here after training hard!" Outlet got a running start, jumping onto a pad and getting back up, facing the moving fists that would not you into the mud.

"Lovely" Outlet remarked. Jumping onto the ledge, Outlet pulled himself up, immediately dodging the fist and moving past five others with his flexible cordlike body. He made it past those and onto the pie section. This time it was syrup instead of mud. Outlet got smacked with pie on the last one but, he managed to grab onto the ledge.

"Unbelievable! He's hanging on blind!" Outlet pulled himself up and wastedno time getting the pie out of his eyes. He then jumped to the last section, the big red balls of doom. Outlet managed the first and second one, but slipped up (quite literally) on the third and finale balloon. He fell into the water, got back up to the surface, and swam over to land.

"Next up! Gold, Gold is Outlet's sister and moved from Lavaridge soon after her brother did to New Moon City, she went there to see if she could find a lost friend and eventually made it here!" Light jumped, landed on the platform and made it to the moving fists, she grimaced at the mud and dodged every fist. She jumped and made an odd face when she saw the syrup, she made it to the last pie but, got hit and landed in the syrup.  
"RAIN! WHY DID YOU SIGN US UP FOR THIS?!" Rain was actually scared when he heard her voice screaming at him.

Rain rolled his eyes after though when he saw her pouting, it was cute in a scary way but, he's not a dark type for no reason, right? Rain easily made the jump to the platform, making the five-foot jump. He skillfully dodged the fists but, he was on his last one when it hit him, thinking truly fast, he grabbed the fist, got back on and made it to the pies.

"Woah! That was amazing! Rain, making his siblings look like amateurs!" Rain actually grabbed a handful of pie on the last part of the pies and ate half of it as he jumped onto the first balloon. He noticed Light glaring at him, close enough to throw something at her, like pie. It was going to be a hard throw but, Rain aimed, pulled back his arm, threw the pie, and it landed on her face, catching her off guard. Rain smirked, knowing most of the legends were probably watching, as well as Maria and a lot of pokemon. He turned his attention back to the second balloon, jumped onto it, then used the momentum to get on the third balloon.

"Is that an incline sprayed with cooking spray?" Rain asked himself. Rain took in a breath, jumped, and planted his claws into the sides of the platform. A horrible noise filled his ears until he came to a stop. He slowly made it to the top and slammed the button.

"I'm still mad at you" Light grumbled as they were walking back.

"At least it wasn't a sock or a rock" Outlet pointed out.

"Yeah, at least it was edible"

"But, I was still covered in syrup!"

"So? It's just a little more sugar on you"

"It was mean!" Rain rolled his eyes.  
"At least we all got some exercise and had a good time" Rain said, sighing from the long day. When they got back to the house, it was nearly dark.

"Rain, that wasn't very nice" Maria scolded him.

"Well, it was funny" Rain pointed out.

"It was but, that's not the point!"

"See? You're agreeing with me"

"Wha-oh come on!" Rain smirked, went up the stairs, and got in the shower, after getting out he saw all his clothes except one item: his shirt. Rain quickly put on all his other clothes, ran outside, and saw Light smirking, holding his shirt above the pool.

"Apologize or I'll drop the shirt" Rain slowly walked over until he was two feet in front of her.

"Come on" Light said, taunting him. Rain smirked and before she knew it, Rain tackled her, and they both ended up in the pool.

"COME ON!"

"I win, again" Rain said, innocently smiling.

"Some time, some time I'll get you back" Light grumbled. Rain laughed and soon, they were both laughing.

"You know, I'm so glad I met you" Rain said.

"I know, me too" Light said and they both dried off, put on different clothes and went to sleep.

The next day, they left and appeared back at the house of legends, Rain was mentally preparing himself for a scolding from Arceus and she did give him one.

"That wasn't nice"

"It was funny"

"Not the point"

"You agree with me"

"Even if it was, it wasn't nice" She continued to scold.

"You're agreeing with me"

"Can you stay on task?"

"I am, I'm convincing you that you agree with me" All the legends and champions watched the two argue.

"What are you even saying?"

"When it comes to speaking, one cannot simply speak enough. When it comes to life, one cannot live enough, for it is too short. When it comes to food no one pokemon can eat every good thing made, for there is too much. Just like humor, there are too many possibilities, so one must take the chance when he or she gets it"

"Why do you have to say confusing things that make sense?"

"See? You're catching on to it, paradoxes, amazing. First step to talking like me"

"We're off topic"

"No, we're not, we've simply taken a different approach to it"

"I'm not getting anywhere, am I?"

"Nope, for I am the definition of too many tools to keep track"

"*Sigh* Fine, let's all eat lunch"

"See? I won"

"Don't push it"

"If only you could've seen Light's attempt at revenge" Rain said, catching everyone's attention, making Light blush at the memory.

"This I have to hear" Lugia said.

"…Well, when I got out of the shower, my shirt was missing so, I got everything else on and ran outside, finding Light hanging my shirt over to the pool. She ordered me to apologize, so, I got up close, she taunted me, and I tackled her into the pool. We both ended up laughing though, so it was fine"

"You two go way back, don't you?" Outlet asked.

"Not as far as you and me but, yes, we do" Rain replied, sitting down, and he started eating.

"So, I heard about something that's nationally known across the Johto region that's starts next year" Charge told the pokemon at the table, consisting of Light, Outlet, Arceus, Lugia, Zekrom, Rain, and Venom.

"And what is it?" Zekrom asked, intrigued.

"It's like a more athletic Wipeout, more like a parkour and upper body strength heavy abstacle course that you have to get through. It's called, Johto Ninja Warrior (Based off of American Ninja Warrior)"

"Sounds interesting" Arceus said.

"I've seen it, it's definitely a challenge" Outlet said.

"Hey! Maybe you three should go try it!" Lugia energetically exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, we could train some more, do more missions, and mentally prepare ourselves" Light said. "As long as there's no mud or syrup"  
"Haha! No, it's only water!" Outlet exclaimed.

"I'll sign us up for it after we eat" Rain said.

"You've been pretty quiet since we started eating, something on your mind?" Light asked, knowing her friend very well.

"It's just-well, Blue hasn't contacted or said anything to me since we left. I'm starting to think something's wrong"

"Thanks for worrying about me but, I tend to be the quiet type and observe" A blue appeared and started talking, disappearing after speaking.

"That's not it, it's something else" Light pressed.

"*Sigh* Sometimes I just wonder, who were our parents? Where are they now? Would they be proud of us? Why did they drop us off at their friend's house and disappear? We never got an answer all the times we asked about where they went, just a, 'they had to go somewhere suddenly and asked if we could take care of you two'. We never got anything" Rain said shaking his head.

"Rain" Outlet said seriously.

"What?"  
"It's been almost twenty years, we might never know what happened, our adopted parents are dead, there's no journals, nothing, not even a location or general area. There's not no chance but, it's very slim. You need to let them go" Outlet said, shaking his brother's shoulders.

"I think in this case, it is wise to listen to Outlet, Rain" Light said, the others nodded.

"It must be painful but, sometimes when you love them, you must let them go, sometimes" It seemed like Arceus was emphasizing the sometimes, almost as if she was encouraging him to leave and go find them.

"Can I excuse myself, I'm going to call someone"

"Whatever you like, Rain" Rain got up, left the dining hall and got on his phone. He quickly registered the three in the Johto competition next year. He dialed a number and waited.  
"Hey, Soar, yeah, could I get an address? Yes, their address. Thank you" Rain hung up, left his phone, packed his bag, and snuck out of the house. He grabbed a flight to Johto and waited as the plane flew straight to Johto.

Nine hours passed and finally the plane landed. Rain quickly ran out of the airport, grabbing a couple stares, grabbed a taxi to the address and found himself at an abandoned, rotting house. He tipped the driver and walked into the house. He took light steps and searched the whole house, not finding anything but a few haunters floating around.

"Why are you here?" One had asked him.

"To find some clues" He had responded. Rain was about to leave when the floor beneath him gave way. He fell, landing in a secret room.

"Ouch"

"Are you okay?" A haunter asked.

"I'm fine, looks like a secret room" He looked over and noticed a lock on a small chest. He put in a random number, well, somewhat random. 1 9 8 7. He put that in and surprisingly, the lock opened. Inside was a notebook, there was a blue circle on the front of it, along with a lightning bolt under it.

"No doubt, this was meant for us" Rain said.  
"What'd you find?"  
"A notebook, I'll look at it later, could you help me up?"

"Sure thing" Rain made it outside the house, waving goodbye to the haunters. He teleported back to the house and was bouncing up and down as he rushed into the dining hall, where dinner was taking place. He burst into the room, holding the notebook.

"Can't be a coincidence!" He yelled, rushing to the table.

"What is it? Better be important to totally ignore me" Outlet grumbled.

"Oh, be more optimistic, plus, be angry at her, she told me to" He said pointing at Arceus.

"Get this, I got our parent's address to the old house and fell through the floor, found a chest, put in the number 1987 and found this notebook with a blue circle on it and a lightning bolt under it!"

"Have you, opened it?"  
"Nope! Thought we should together"

"Well, let's open it" Rain put it in the middle and everyone was looking at it. Rain opened the first page.  
"In hopes our children find this book, this is to you Rain, Outlet, and who's, Lucy?"

"Oh, my, gosh, you must have a sister!" Light exclaimed.

"This" Rain started.

"Changes" Outlet continued.

"Everything" Light finished. The three looked at each other. Rain turned the next page, on it was a sketch.

"What is it?" Lugia asked, confused.

"If I know my history, and I know I do, that's my sword, that's the necklace of Glory, who was a famous trainer thousands of years before the changing, and that's some sort of Z-Crystal" Rain said.  
"Why would your sword be on the sketch with those two things?" Arceus asked.

"The necklace is said that with two other items, it can awaken something truly horrible or the thing the true owner wants the most" Zekrom said. Rain turned the next page to see a small map, labeled on it was, Central African Republic. There was a red line that led to a circle that closed off a place called, the Congo.

"Never seen this place before" Rain said.

"Must be in another world, we would've found it here by now, it looks to be a big continent" Lugia stated. Rain turned the next page to find one last thing.

"Do, not, trust, Black" Rain said. "Looks like a last name" He stated. Flipping through all the other pages, he found only blank paper.

"Well, we have a destination" Outlet said.

"Yep, come on, let's decipher it tomorrow, let's try not to think about it"

When Rain woke up, he was blinded by the blinds suddenly being opened.  
"Come on" Rain groaned.  
"You need to start your training, eat that food (gesturing to a plate beside him on his nightstand), then meet Outlet and Light in the training room, you three can leave once you've overcome Johto Ninja Warrior. That's when you can start on your new quest, but for now, training" Arceus sternly said. Rain turned over and put his face in his pillow.  
"Is this what having a mom feels like? I feel cheated" Rain voice was muffled through his pillow.

"Get up, come on, eat, train" With that Arceus left the room. Rain groaned, ate the food, slowly, and got into proper workout clothes, a dry-fit black and red short-sleeve shirt, light weight black pants, and running shoes. He put on his red and black hat and walked to the main training room. He noticed the others waiting patiently for him.  
"So, Arceus you're going to be our trainer?"

"Yes, sleepyhead"  
"Alright, crybaby" He smirked.

"I'm confused, what?" Light asked. Rain was about to open his mouth but, Arceus put her hand (paw?) over his mouth before he could say anything.

"Fine then" Rain said. After a year of training, the three got significantly better.

"I wonder where we'll find that sister of ours?" Rain asked as they waved goodbye to everyone.

"With our luck, we'll have to save her" Outlet said.

"Maybe she has just as good luck as we do" Rain responded.

"What luck? You two have luck? Who knew?" Light replied. The three created a portal and started their adventure. Rain was the last one up, the other two had barely made it through the course, he was about to face the last obstacle: the wall. He got a running start, scaled half of it, almost got to the top, slipped and caught the top the wall.

"Oh! Man, that boy has strength, he's holding onto the top of the wall with only fifteen seconds left!" Rain put all energy into his right arm, quickly flipped himself up, and slammed the button.

'I finally did it, no, we finally did it, we can start the real adventure now.

"He did it! How'd he pull it off?! He scaled the wall and reached the button in time!" Rain exhaled in relief and joined in on the group hug between the three. The three locked hands and cheered: "Team Shiny for the win!" After the three got back to the hotel, they needed to come up with a plan.

"We should look around the regions for more clues" Rain said.

"Yes, I agree, why not start with Kanto region? We might find something there" Outlet offered. So, the three decided to teleport over after getting some sleep.

In the morning, the three gathered everything in their bags, but had to wear their weapons. Anyone who knew their history would be able to tell that they were champions, hopefully that wouldn't happen.

"We really only need to worry about the professors, just stay clear of big cities and we'll be fine" Light said as they started all the way in Pallet town. The three then traveled to Cerulean city within two days, not finding anything. The three were about to leave but, they noticed an odd cave, Cerulean Cave. The three shrugged and decided to look into it anyway. Walking into the cave, the trio didn't find anything until they reached the back of the cave. There was a map, on a pedestal. The trio picked it up and Rain knew where it was pointing at, "It's a map of the Kanto Region, it's pointing to Viridian city"

"Then let's go there"

"Looks like we're back tracking" The trio took a day trip back to the city and found a hidden cave near the entrance of the cave. They looked to each other and found another map. This one pointing to Lavender Town. On the second day on the trip to lavender town, the trio met with a familiar face.  
"Maria!" Outlet exclaimed.

The four were sitting on a picnic blanket eating lunch and talking.

"So, where are you three going exactly?"

"Lavender town" Rain replied and took another bite of his sandwich.

"I heard a there's something mysterious about that town, like a forgotten memory. There's also a cave there, there's said to be a special stone in that cave. Someone's looking for it though, so you might want to hurry"

"What's their name?"

"Lucy, good friend of mine"

"We've got to go!" Rain yelled, grabbing his pack and zooming off, the other two followed quickly. In less than three hours, the trio made it to the cave. They rushed into it to find a lucario slowly walking around, same red eyes as Rain. Rain's night vision proved useful and so did Outlet's glowing ability.

"Who's there?" The lucario asked.

"IsyournameLucy?" Rain hurriedly said.

"Wha?"

"He means: Is your name Lucy?"

"How'd you know?"

"Friends of Maria" Outlet replied.

"Hey, cool, your eyes are the color as mine" Lucy told Rain.

"What do you know about your parents?"

"Um, they dropped my off at my cousin's house and left when I was only months old"

"By golly, I think we've found our sister Outlet! Same story, same eyes, and even the same passion to explore!" Rain exclaimed and he pulled out the journal.

"You see!" Rain flipped to the first page.

"Interesting, um, anything else?" He turned the next, page, and then the next.

"Well, this is, interesting, after so many years, finally we're all together" Outlet said.

"I'm having a hard time computing this" Lucy said, deep in thought.

"Simple answer, this is awesome!"

"And I'm their friend that they dragged along" Light said. After a few introductions and stories, the four continued into the cave, what they found was a perfectly round stone on a pillar.

"It's a mega stone" Light observed.

"Orange, blue and red. Looks like a lucarionite" Outlet said.

"Convenient" Lucy said.

"Naw, I think this was left for you" Rain said, handing it to Lucy. "You might want to practice using your aura more before using that" Rain observed.

"Definitely!" The four exited the cave, waving goodbye to some zubat, and decided to search the rest of Kanto for anything else. The group found nothing in Saffron city or Fuschia city.

"There's only one other significant place to visit, Cinnibar Island" Lucy observed, looking at a map of Kanto.

"Then let's go!" Rain said, eager to get there.

"Have you about how, we're going to get there?"

"Uh, no"

"Let's rent a boat" Outlet offered. Rain left for the docks and arrived at the boat house for the other three.

"Sir, can we get rent a boat?"

"Where to?"

"CInnibar island"

"Ruff waves out there, you sure?" The lapras asked.

"We're sure"

"Alright, that's be 5,000 pokedollars" Rain fished in his bag, brought out the money and gave it to the lapras.

"How did you even get that much money?" Lucy asked Rain.

"I'm sponsored" Lucy scoffed.

"By who?" His sister challenged.

"Eh, just the house of legends" The other three proceeded to explain who they were and how they were able to reach certain places, like the Alola region for example.

"However, none of us can create a portal to Hoenn since none us thought to get coordinates somewhere but, we won't have to catch a ride to Johto"

"That's handy" Lucy said, a little bit in awe. "Maybe on this journey, you three can teach me how to fight and do training like you three"  
"Sure thing, let's start by first demonstrating to you about balance" Rain got up and jumped with a sense of rhythm back and forth across the boat on both sides.

"To do parkour, you have to have complete balance and a sense of rhythm" This continued until they reached Cinnibar Island.

"I don't even know if we'll find anything here but, it's worth a shot" Lucy offered.

"Yeah, it is" The four brushed away some brush and plant life until they reached a building thirty minutes into the island.  
"It looks like a rundown building" Outlet said, getting closer.

"Yeah, let's be careful" Rain oved into the building and noticed scorch marks and claw scratches.  
"Whatever took place here was not very pleasant" Rain observed.

"These must have been very hot flames, like a Z-move or mega evolution" Lucy told the other three.

"Or Primal Reversion" Light offered.

"Are you thinking Groudon did this?" Outlet asked.

"Not necessarily, I was thinking more along the lines of Lucy's idea" Rain kept looking but, found nothing.

"There's nothing else on this island" Rain said as they met up back at the building.

"I know, let's get ready to teleport" Rain nodded but tripped and cleared away some of the wall. *Cough cough*

"Rain, are you okay?" Light asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, a map"

"It's of the Johto region" Lucy said.

"Then let's go" Outlet responded. So, he opened up a portal and they popped into the region.

"Should we go to Cherrygrove or Blackthorn?"

"I'm thinking Cherrygrove" Rain said. On the way to Cherrygrove, they noticed a Typhlosion hurriedly running past them.

"Hey, he dropped his Pokecard" Rain said, picking it up. The typhlosion ran back, snatched it, and ran away.

"Hey! Stop!" A female arcanine in a police outfit ran up to them, stopping to catch her breath.

"Hey, you need to rest, you'll pass out if you continue on" Rain said.

"Do you know that pokemon?"

"I saw his name on his card when he dropped it, his name is Vince"

"Thank you"

"Do you want to have a quick lunch with us?" Lucy asked.

"That'd be great"

"So, did you see anything else about that pokemon?"

"He was hiding something under his cloak and he had a panic-stricken face. He had purple eyes and flaming red hair. His card also said he came from the Kanto region" Rain said. "That's all I was able to notice"

"Again, thank you, for both food and the information"

"No problem"

"Well, I have to make a report, oh, and if you want, I can give you three a ride to Cherrygrove city"

"I think we're good"

"Alright, maybe I'll see you four again" She tipped her hat and got into the police car that had just arrived.  
"Come on, let's get going" Light said, standing up and stretching. Rain and the others nodded and started off to Cherrygrove. The four made it to Cherrygrove right before dark, getting a hotel and staying the night there.

In the morning, the four walked along route 30 and throughout the day, they trained.

The group continued onto route 31 the next morning and after an hour of traveling, they made it to violet city.

"So, what are we doing here?" Light asked.

"To see a friend" Rain replied.

"Oh, now I'm interested" Outlet said.

"What's his or her name?" Lucy asked.

"His name is-"

"Vine! You can't run forever!" A Serpieror came flying out of an isle and ran towards the group.

"Rain! Didn't expect to find you here!"  
"Need some help?" Rain asked as Vine came to a stop.

"That'd be great!" A chesnaught, rhyperior, and machamp.

"Vine! Who are your little friends there?" One of the pokemon called and taunted, this would be the rhyperior. Some police rounded the corner and were about to speak but, Rain beat them to it.

"Don't! He's my friend, this is my business!"

"Three against three?" The chesnaught offered.

"No, three against me" Rain smirked.

"No moves"

"No moves" Rain confirmed. The chesnaught hurled himself at Rain, who easily dodged, kicking him in the gut. He rolled between the machamp's legs and kicked him in the back, knocking him out once he hit the ground. The chesnaught and ryhperior ran at him from both sides and Rain actually laughed.

"So, predictable" Rain simply stepped back and let the two crash into each other.

Rain looked at the three knocked out pokemon on the ground and shook his head.

"So, how about we go to your place?" Rain asked, acting like nothing happened.

"Th-that'd be great" The five were sitting in the living room, Rain in a chair, Outlet in a chair next to him, Light and Lucy on the long side of the L-shaped couch, and Vine was sitting on the short end of the couch.

"So, why'd you travel all the way from Hoenn to Johto?"

"Actually, we traveled from Alola, then went to Kanto to pick up Lucy here, I just found out she was Outlet's and I's sister. We came here actually to see if we could find anything about, **them** " Rain said.

"Ah, so, why'd you need me?"

"Actually, I found this notebook, since you know history and maps and stuff, I was wondering if you could shed some light on it?" Rain turned to the second page and pointed at the crystal sketch.

"It's definitely a Z-crystal, I'm thinking darkium Z, as a base but, I can't be sure. It does have those circles on it after all"

"Thank you"

"Do you think you could shed some light on this map?"

"Huh, the Congo, my cousin, found a planet called, Earth, and for the short period of time that they were in it, they took a picture of a map of the world. This Congo place was on it, as well as the Central African Republic"

"Thank you for a few more pieces of this confusing, large puzzle"

"No problem, after all you did for me, Rain"  
"Yeah but, I still couldn't stop it" Rain hung his head.

"Rain, that was a long, long, long time ago. None of us could've done anything"

"Yeah, you're right, but, I can't get that day out of my mind"  
"Hey, hey, Rain!" Rain found himself in a black space with Blue. "You need to snap out of it, you can't keep yourself distracted by it, I'm sure you'll be able to let that feeling go"  
"How? How do I forget that day?"  
"You don't forget the memory, just the feeling of that day"

"Rain! Rain! Wake up!" Rain felt himself get smacked awake.

"Rain! What happened?" Light was freaking out.

"Geez, it was just Blue, he pulled me into my mind and got some sense into me"

"Rain, you always were an odd individual!" Vine laughed. Everyone else were soon laughing too.

The group made it through Azalea town, into Goldenrod, past Ecruteak town, and made it to the lake of Rage within the week. While at lake Rage, Rain got a few stares, along with the rest of the group. However, a shiny Garydos was staring at Rain, deep in thought, while they were eating.

"I wonder if she knows you" Lucy said.

"Maybe, maybe they knew our parents" Outlet offered. "After all, mom was a shiny umbreon and both of you got dad's red eyes, and he was a charizard"

"Yeah, Outlet, you're special to though, you are a rare Ultra Beast, after all"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you see, since Outlet here wasn't born from at least one Ultra Beast in the family, he's rare, his aura is stronger, his ability is stronger, and his stats are better" Rain explained.  
"You've got the red eyes and you can mega evolve, that's pretty special" Light told Lucy.

"And your aura is probably stronger than normal as well" Outlet pointed out. This was when the garydos walked over.

"I could notice those eyes anywhere, Rain? Lucy? And that energy, Outlet?"

"Um yes, that is us" Rain said.

"Who's your friend?"

"My name is Light, nice to meet you"

"Um, so, how do you know us?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! Forgive my manners! My name is Scarlet, I'm a dear friend of your parents"  
"Cool! Do you think you could tell us how to find them?" Rain asked.

"Let's see, you might be able to catch the wormhole that will take you to the next place you'll need to be, though I don't know where that could possibly be"

"Where is this wormhole?" Light was already packing up the picnic supplies.

"You'll have to go through Olivine and to Cianwood, that's where the wormhole should appear, as it has done so before" Light had just finished pack up.

"Thank you, Scarlet! Come on, let's go!" And with that, Rain was rushing through Mahogony town. The group got to Olivine city after two days and rented a boat, that's when things started to get messy.

"Outlet! Keep dumping water out! Light, make sure we don't get anything broken that we need! Lucy! I need you up here, take over if I fall over!" Rain was pushing the gas and steering the boat away from whirlpools.

"What is Lugia doing?! Shouldn't she be taking care of these whirlpools?!" Rain's eyes widened as he saw a rock incoming, and fast! Rain quickly steered the boat out of the way and got the boat spinning.  
"HOLD ON!" Rain noticed an incoming beach. "BRACE YOURSELFS!" The boat hit land and they were sent spinning in the air until Rain blacked out when he came in contact with the beach.

"Hey, hey! Wake up! Hey! Are you okay?! Can you hear me!" Rain sluggishly rubbed his head as he woke up.

"Boat? Beach? Ah, now I remember, we crashed" Rain slowly got up, looking at the pokemon in front of him.

"Who are you?" Rain asked.

"We heard a crash on the beach and decided to come over"

"Ah, we had to go around whirlpools in a storm, made me wonder where lugia was" Rain muttered that last part.

"Oh, well, it's good that you four are okay"

"Bye any chance, are we on Cianwood beach?"

"You are, why?"

"Perfect" Rain put his hands together, making a clapping sound. Rain walked around, noticing everyone else was out cold.

"Alright, wake up time! Come on, rise and shine!"

"Urg, are we in CIanwood?" Outlet asked, rubbing his head.

"On Cianwood beach, yes"

"Did you have to be so loud?" Lucy asked.

"Would you rather have had me pour water on your head?"

"Where are we?"

"Cianwood beach" Rain replied.

"How did you get up before all of us?" Outlet asked.  
"Don't know, don't care" Rain replied.

"Alright then, let's get moving" Light said, pulling Lucy and Outlet up. So, the four just left the other two pokemon standing there, slightly confused on what was happening.


	5. Chapter 5

So, I want to address that this is my first time, publishing something on , so I didn't know that you couldn't separate chapters in one document. So, I'm learning, and now I know that it has to be a separate document that you add onto the story. So, those of you who noticed that first chapter being 18,000 words, thank you for bringing that to my attention. Onto the chapter.

The technically accurate chapter two: Portals and Malasadas

Rain

The group walked into Cianwood and immediately noticed something was off, the aura around and in Cianwood was flaring to life. That would explain why there was no one pokemon in the small city. Rain looked around, he felt uneasy, and he would soon find out why.

"Somethings not right here…" Light mumbled, only loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Yes, you're right, something is, off" Lucy spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Come on, let's get moving, we need to find that portal" Outlet told the group, wanting to get out of Cianwood as soon as possible.

"I want to get out too but, you seem a little hasty to get out of here, the aura doesn't bother you, after all" Rain told his brother.

"Yes well, I don't have the best memories here and would like to keep them out of my mind until we get out of here" Outlet responded, and acted as their compass to the portal, wherever it was. So, the group turned where Outlet turned, and went where Outlet went.

"Come on, we've been searching for two hours and we haven't found anything" Lucy complained, after, you guess it, two hours.

"Lucy! You're a genius!" Rain exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Maybe, we're not looking for something, maybe we're looking for nothing!"

"What are you getting at?" Light asked, desperate to get out of the small city.

"Where's the nearest junkyard?" Rain asked. Outlet pulled out his phone, pulled up a map, and pointed at the screen.

"Just around the corner, literally" Outlet responded. Rain turned around the corner and walked into the junkyard, the others following him.

"Here we are, junk palace" Lucy sarcastically said in disgust.

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic" Rain said, waving his hand (paw? Whatever, hand).

"Yeah, at least you aren't covered in syrup and have a pie that was thrown on your face" Light mumbled, getting a small a laugh from both Outlet and Rain, leaving Lucy confused.

"Whatever, here we are" Rain stopped in front of a huge pile of cubed, paper.

"Is that a pile of malasada wrapping?" Lucy asked.

"I could use a malasada right now, I'm hungry" Outlet said, licking his lips.

"And Outlet is officially a Snorlax now" Rain said, rolling his eyes. Rain got in a readying position and stuck out his hands, forming a **shadow ball** , then shot it at the stack of malasada wrapping. The cubes flew off in different directions and Rain smirked as the dust cleared, for floating right there was a black and purple, spiral portal.  
"See, portal" Rain said, gesturing to the swirling object. Rain then started striding towards the portal.

"Ug, I hate it when he's right and he does that" Light stomped her left foot on the ground as she and the other two followed the shiny umbreon into the portal.

"Well, fortunately, when he's right, we all succeed for a while" Outlet told himself as he then walked through the portal. What none of them realized was that the portal disappeared once they all went into it. Right as a pokemon tried getting into it.

"Well, here we are, Littleroot town" Lucy said.

"Let me guess-" Rain started but, he was cut off.

"I have a friend here who would be happy to let us stay with her!" Lucy cut in.

"Knew it, why are we always so lucky?" Outlet wondered.

"Why? Do you want to be unlucky?" Light asked.

"Don't you know that luck doesn't exist?" Rain put his left arm on Outlet and his right arm on Light.

"Instead there's two things, Arceus taught me these: there's no luck, only faith and quick thinking"

"What kind of faith, faith in something bigger than Arceus?"

"Nope, just faith, faith in that everything will work out just fine"

"Isn't that fate?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, it's optimism" Rain smirked and walked past the houses until Lucy told the group to stop at a certain house.

"She should be out any second now" Lucy told the three. Only a few seconds later, a female Blaziken stepped out in running gear.

"What-urg! Lucy! You know this is my running time!"

"I know, that's the point" Lucy said, walking up and giving the Blaziken a huge hug.

"Eek! Too tight!" The Blaziken exclaimed.

"Hehe, sorry" Lucy apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"So, who are your friends there?" The Blaziken asked.

"Oh, sorry bout' that"

"Hello, I'm Light, Lucy's and their friend" Light said, shaking the Blaziken's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Light!"

"Hello, my name is Outlet, I'm Lucy's brother, as well as his brother" Outlet said, pointing to Rain.

"Nice to meet you Outlet, say, I don't remember Lucy ever talking about siblings"

"We all just found out, I'm Rain, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Rain! Why don't you all come in, go ahead and wait on the couch while I change" The Blaziken told them. "Oh, and my name is Eclipsis!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"So, what were you talking about earlier about faith?" Light asked Rain, peeking the interests of Outlet, Lucy, and the now dressed Eclipsis, who was wearing a black hoodie, sweatpants, red tennis shoes, and wore a white hat.  
"So, there are three important things about life, and those are, faith. Hope. And Love"

"Say, I believe I've seen you before, Rain" Eclipsis said.

"I've got quite a reputation"

"Now I know! Wipeout and Johto Ninja Warrior!"

"Huh, I'm flattered, I guess" Rain said, shrugging.

A few hours had passed, it was almost time to eat dinner, since everyone was getting hungry but, no one had a clue to what to eat.

"How about, malasadas?"

"I've always wanted to try some but, the closest Malasada place is all the way in Rustboro" Eclipsis told Outlet.

"I can fix that problem, I could be there and back here in an hour" Rain said, grabbing his wallet.

Rain used **extreme speed** to get to Mauville in about, 5 minutes. He actually took a wrong turn at one point but, it didn't really matter.

"I'll take a box of eight malasadas" Rain told the person at the cashier.

"That'll be 5,000 pokedollars please"

"Here ya' go" Rain handed over 5,000 pokedollars and waited for them to make the malasadas. He only waited thirty-minutes but, he had to go slower on the way back, it took him 25 minutes to get back.

"Here we are, eight malasadas" Rain said as he walked into the house.

The company enjoyed the food and eventually went to their separate sleeping places. Outlet and Light in the two guest rooms, Eclipsis in her room, and Rain was supposed to be on the couch but, instead he was on top of the house, staring at the sky.

"I wonder what it's like, exploring worlds other than your own, it must be amazing, thrilling, and challenging. I wonder if that's what it's like for Crescent?"

"Yeah, yeah it is" Crescent had just stepped out of portal, something seemed a little depressing or sad about his attitude. Crescent walked over and sat next to Rain.

"It's fun, challenging, awesome, thrilling, you make some awesome friends. Although, you make some pretty menacing enemies"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once you get further into your adventure, you'll find that fighting for your life happens more often than preferable. You'll find that your fighting with everything you've got to protect your family, blood related, or not"

"Is that wat you're constantly doing?"  
"Yeah, I'm trying to find something that will help me save a dear friend"

"So, what brings you to Hoenn?"

"Just passing through, on my way to Earth three"

"Earth?"

"Yes, why?"

"Where's the Congo?"

"I assume you mean Earth one, that's where humans reign, no pokemon, no cybertronians, no dragons, no magic powers"

"Huh"

"Yeah, well, I've got to go, good luck"

"Heh, you too, remember there is no such thing as luck only,"

"Faith, hope, and love, yeah" And with that Crescent walked through a portal and Rain hopped off of the roof and fell asleep on the couch.

 **Yep, I though that'd be a good stopping point. I'll probably update either sometime Sunday-Tuesday. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see you next time, Crescent out. Oh, p.s. I don't want a religious rant in the comments, pls, I am a Christian. I just don't want a rant in the comments, let's keep this subject to a minimum. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm writing this chapter in a hurry since I promised ya'll a chapter today! I know, I know, don't worry! I'm working on it! Also, don't forget to follow your passions, and don't forget to keep on writing, reading, or doing whatever your passion is, don't let anyone put you down. I'm serious, don't anyone, and I mean** **anyone** **try and tell you your ideas are bad, they stink, that you're not good enough, that you can't make it, or that you won't ever be a good writer. If they do, they're probably jealous and don't have a good imagination themselves. Without further ado, let's get into this chapter (for those of you who are confused about who Crescent is, don't worry, I'm thinking and working my thoughts about a story for Crescent explaining who he is and why he's so important).**

 **Chapter 6**

Rain woke up felling, normal, he didn't know what to think after last night. So, Rain just got out of his make-shift bag, packed his stuff, and decided to try and cook breakfast. Nothing could go wrong!

Light

I woke up feeling refreshed, I just knew today was going to be a great day! I sighed out of content, put on actual clothes, and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, that's when everything went wrong. The thing I noticed was the sound of coughing and frantic "No's!". The second thing was the fact that I smelt smoke.

"Eek!" I yelped and ran into the kitchen to help the poor soul who was trying to cook.

Rain

"No! No! No, no, no, no, no!" Rain yelled, trying to put out the fire in the toaster. However, Rain was also trying to put out the fire in microwave as well, and the oven. He was trying to go for an amazing, fancy breakfast, what did he get? Fire. That's when I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, and fast too.

"Help!" Rain coughed out.

"I'll go get the fire extinguisher!" He heard Light's voice say. A few seconds later, footsteps could be heard again. A "swooshing" noise swept through the kitchen, bring foam with it. Soon, all the fire was put out and Rain was covered in foam. Perfect start to the day, right?  
"What did you do to start, this?" Light gestured.

"Well, you see, I was trying to make a fancy breakfast, but, things didn't go as planned" Rain rubbed the back of his head.

"Since when do you do fancy?" Light mused, making an amused expression.

"I don't" Rain replied, starting to clean up the foam.

"Here, let me help you with that" Light sighed, shaking her head. Soon, the duo was able to clean up all the foam and make an actual breakfast as the others appeared from their separate rooms, looking refreshed.

"Anything exciting happen?" Outlet asked.

"Nothing in particular" Light and Rain said at the same time, getting a few looks from the others.

Few hour time skip

The company waved to Eclipsis as they started off to Mt. Chimney. After a few miles of walking, "I'm just saying, cooking is not my specialty" Rain told the group, as they sat down on a picnic blanket.

"You don't have to be a master chef to make waffles unfrozen" Outlet pointed out.

"Well, urg! Maybe the toaster was broken!" Rain said, trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, or maybe it was just user error" Lucy smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be trying to train towards your mega evolution?" Rain asked, avoiding the topic as best as possible.

"I've trained enough, honestly" Lucy said.

"Have you actually **tried** it yet?" Light asked.

"Well, no…" Lucy admitted. Rain rolled his eyes and started to pack up the picnic supplies. When he was almost done, his ears picked up on something. It ended up being just a noisy group of teens though.  
"Alright, let's get out of here" Rain said, putting his pack on his back. So, they went through Oldale town and almost reached Petalburg that day, however, they all decided to camp out for the night before reaching Petalburg. At about, 9:35 AM, the group left their campsite and reached Petalburg at 11:00 AM. Not needing any supplies, the group simply decided to cut through the woods until they reached the mountain, which took about two and a half days. Once at the foot of the mountain, the group stocked up on provisions, and got on the lift up the mountain. At first, all there was, was a sturdy, glass walk way to some sort of machine. However, after some careful searching, Rain noticed a narrow path that lead down into the lava pit. Right before the path dipped into the lava however, there was something on the stone platform. So, Rain decided to investigate and he carefully made his way down the not-so-trodden path. After a few, careful minutes, Rain found something that shocked him, there was a lever! There a lever just, sitting there! Rain's curiosity got to the best of him and he pulled the lever. To everyone's surprise, a ramp and a podium rose out of the lava, perched on top of the podium was some sort of perfectly rounded, yellow stone.

"Hmm?" Outlet said, attracted to this stone.

"It appears to be some sort of electric power-up stone" Light said.

"Yeah, or maybe, it's a stone that boosts a Xurkitree's stats" Rain offered. "Think about, first, the notebook, then the Lucarionite, and now this" Rain said, deep in thought.

"Whatever it is, I'm taking it" Outlet said, jumping down to where Rain was and started to walk up the ramp. He then grabbed the stone, put it in his pocket, and walked up the path, Rain followed shortly. The group looked for anything else but found nothing until they took another look at the pillar, there was a button on the back of the pillar where the stone had been. Rain pushed in and a portal showed up, showing the Sinnoh region.

"Guess that's where we're going next" Rain said, looking into the nearby town.

Turns out, there was nothing in the region that attracted their attention, that is until, they reached the Regigigas temple.

Seeking shelter from the cold, Rain pointed out the Regigigas temple up ahead. The company made it into the temple and decided to search around for anything.

"Hey, over here!" Light yelled, pointing at a small chest in the corner.

"It's a rounded, black and white stone" Rain observed.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if it boosted your stats" Lucy said.

"I do feel, I don't know, attracted to it" Light said, grabbing the stone, as soon as she did though, everyone was teleported to an unknown place.

"Ow" Rain complained, until he noticed where they were. "Oh hey, Nuvema town, doesn't Uncle Sam live in Nuvema town?" Rain asked Outlet.

"Yeah, he does but, isn't he the greedy old Samurott?"

"Oh, yeah" Rain looked to a mansion looking over the water's surface.

"Well I know where we're not going" Outlet said. "Alright, onto route one!"

"Hold up, come on, you know we'll need to stock up on provisions, and stay in a warm place for a night"

"We could make it to a hotel in time"

"You know that's not as good"

"Why don't we just make a waypoint here and go to the house of legends, stock up there, and come back?" Light looked at Outlet doubtfully.

"You know how Arceus would feel about that" Rain countered.

"Just use your eye trick on her, she seems to like you anyways" Black fur turned to light blue on Rain's cheeks.

"Come on! It was emotional for everyone!" Rain protested.

"Our uncle can't be that bad" Lucy said. Outlet gave her a look that said, "He really is".

 **Sorry for the short chapters lately but, I haven't been getting many ideas. So, I'll still be trying to update, it just won't be as often as Metal Scales (which is almost everyday). SO, no other news, remember to eat your healthy breakfast of chocolate milk and honey nut cheerios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, it's been (looks at phone) three days, huh. Anyways, for those of you reading my WoF story and my FNAF story, those will be the ones updating sooner, so, if you're waiting for a chapter of T.O.O.O, then, read one of those. Without further comments from me, let's get into this!**

 **Chapter seven**

"He is kind of bad"

"You think?" Outlet said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok, he's a grumpy old scrooge, who hates anyone who doesn't give him money if her thinks they owe him" Rain admitted. Lucy and Light watched the two brothers bicker until they heard the tapping of a cane and they turned around. As Rain and Outlet were arguing, Light and Lucy were introducing themselves to the old Samurott. Finally, after the two introduced themselves, Rain stopped arguing as he turned his head.

"Uncle Sam! It's so nice to see you again!" Rain said with fake happiness, wrapping his uncle in, a guess what: fake hug.

"Ah, Rain! It's good to see you again! How did business school go?" Light looked at me with a blank expression, while Lucy was holding in laughter, and Outlet was trying to keep a straight face.

"It, uh, didn't work out" Rain replied. "But! But, I got a, uh, better job!"

"Oh, and what is that my boy?"

"I'm a, a, journalist! Yes, I am a journalist" Rain said, getting a look from Light.

"Can't say I've ever seen you on the news"

"That's because, I only broadcast in the, Alola region" Rain replied, with a fake smile.

"Oh, Outlet my boy! How was business school?"

"I, uh, it was great" Outlet lied, he never went to business school.

"So, what are you four doing here?"

"We, uh, came to see, Castelia city" Rain said, making it up on the spot. "But, we thought we'd stop by and see our favorite uncle!" Rain added, smiling.

"Yes, and we brought, our two, girlfriends with us" Outlet lied, shooting the two a look that said, "just go with it".  
"Where's your driver?" Uncle Sam asked, confused and skeptical.

"We uh, walked" Rain said.

"Haha, yeah, no reason why business-men and business-women can't be in shape" Outlet said, making a fake laugh.

"Oh, where are my manners, why don't you four stay at my house?" Uncle Sam asked.

"That's very nice-"Outlet started.

"And we'd love to stay, isn't that right, Lucy, Rain, Outlet?"

"Yep" Rain said, making yet another fake smile.

"Mhm" Outlet said.

"That's right!" Lucy smiled. The fellowship followed Uncle Sam into the mansion, Rain thought one night wouldn't be bad, he was wrong. Rain was about to scream as he was in his room.

"I can't take this anymore" Rain mumbled. He set up some pillows under the sheets and teleported to the house of legends.

"Rain?" Arceus asked as he tumbled out of a portal.

"I still need to get used to this" He mumbled.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, there with my uncle Sam" Rain brushed it off.

"And, why aren't you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Rain was about to respond when Outlet stepped out of a portal.

"Because we can't stand our uncle, he's a greedy, old, scrooge, and he's very-"Rain opened the door to the meeting room, where he saw his uncle sitting in a chair.

"Uncle?!" Rain exclaimed.

"Rain? Outlet? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here, you mean?! This is a place for legends and champions! You're a greedy, old businessman!"

"While Outlet's words might be a little too much, I find this very odd" Rain said, thinking.

"Oh, your uncle Sam here is our new contact" Arceus said, confused. Outlet stormed out of the room and walked into a portal.

Rain was walking with his uncle down the hall when his uncle spoke up.

"Wouldn't you like there to be a king over the whole world?" His uncle asked, catching Rain's attention as they both stopped.

"It could be a gift or a consequence, depending who it was, if I could choose, I'd choose Arceus" Rain replied, being on guard now.

"And if it were me?"

"Hm?"

"With the ability to manipulate the legends, I could rule the world! Join me Rain!"

"Uncle, I want you to know that I never became a journalist"

"Hm?"

"I became a fighter, and I'm warning you, if you ever try to grasp power like that, I won't hesitate to put you in the jail here" Rain warned, walking off to tell Arceus to be wary of his uncle. That was, until a strong **Hydro Pump** hit him in the back. He fell forward and face-planted into the floor. Rain retaliated using a strong **Dark Pulse** , knocking his uncle back.

"Arceus," Rain said through his watch, "I need assistance, I don't remember where the jail cells are"

"Alright, you were right, Outlet" Rain said for the seventh time on their way to an ice cave.

"Hm" Outlet murmured.  
"How long is going to take you to get over this?"

"Hm"

"Urg, that's it, I'm giving up" Rain said, walking to the front of their small group.

 **I'm so sorry for the short chapters, I'm not getting many ideas, leave a review or PM me for suggestions and ideas, or else there will probably be more chapters like this, I'm so sorry. Btw, to that one guest, I watch theodd1sout.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, so, I'm finally getting another chapter out. I'm going to be working on this chapter for several days.**

 **Chapter eight: I saw it coming, always knew it would**

It's been a month since they first started off on their journey. They went through Kanto, through Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Unova again, and through Alola. What they found, a map pointing to Mt. Silver.

It's been a few days and the group had arrived at the base of mount Silver, they had to fight an aura guardian to gain entrance.

It's been a day traveling up the mountain, Rain has a suspicious feeling. It's currently in the middle of the night, Rain has discovered that the portal that will appear is a trap, they were never supposed to go to this Congo place. Rain had made up his mind, he wasn't going to tell the rest of the company about his find.

The company has reached the top of the mountain, where two humans were waiting, Gold and Red. Red secretly gives Rain a necklace with a pure round stone, the same blue and black one in the book. The portal has now appeared, here we find out hero, facing his innermost demons.

"Here we are, so close to finding them" Lucy said, tears coming to her eyes.  
"About that, I'm the only one going in" Rain said, full of determination.  
"WHAT?!" The three yelled. Rain walked towards the portal, the others tried to stop him, but, the stone put up a shield between him and the portal. Rain continued towards the portal, Red and Gold watched in approval as Rain was only a foot in front of the portal, he looked back to the ones he considered family, tears in his eyes. Then, he stepped into the portal, possibly never to see them again. However, right before the portal closed, an object flew out with a note attached to it. What came out was one of Rain's most prized possessions: his blue and black hat. Outlet picked up the hat and read the note.

"Why did he do that?" Lucy kept asking herself.

"Why did he throw out his hat?" Light asked.  
"Because" Outlet said, pausing, before continuing. "he doesn't plan on coming back, it must've been…" Tears came flowing out of the three companion's eyes.

"A trap" Red finished. Light fell to the ground.  
"We have to find him" She said, tears dripping onto the dirt.

"You have a new mission" Gold said.

"Find Rain, defeat what comes in your path, go through into the shadow world, and bring Rain back, maybe you'll find the thing you've been searching for all along" A voice said, all five turned to see a person they least expected to show up.

"So, what do we do first?" Outlet asked, full of determination.

 **Rain: First Person**

I had no idea what I was getting myself into as I walked through the shadows. Rain pushed his sadness back as he started to hum to himself. Soon, he found himself walking along a dark brown dirt path. He followed this path until he reached a city.  
"It's been a long waiting forever even though it is so dark, I'll never surrender. When I figure the fame, and I think of the gain, I play the same game that I've always played. It's a role of the dice and when I think twice I should've never let you win. Still living in a nightmare, you made. I saw it coming, always knew it would" Rain hummed a few lines from a popular song, (Living in a Nightmare, Blacklite District), before walking into the city. It didn't take him long to realize this was not exactly the best place ever. Almost everywhere he looked, there were signs of, no dancing, no singing, and no music. Rain grimaced as he walked through the city, eventually finding an alley were bright blue light was coming from.

"What would you like to buy sir?" The cashier asked.

"I'd like that green and black hat, that boom-box, and an upbeat music disc" Rain replied.  
"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" He asked, the cashier was a chatot.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea what I'm getting into" I replied.

"Well then, take them for free" He replied, smiling. I smiled back and took the items. I put the disc in the boom box, and slid on my hat, full of confidence. I didn't seem to realize the bright green that went through my normally blue spots and red eyes as I turned it on, however, this color only went through me for a second. I turned on the music and started blasting it as I walked around the city. People started to follow me as I walked around the city with the music, being attracted by the upbeat sound. I smiled as I led the massive amount of people to a park. I climbed to the top of a statue of some techy-looking person. I stood on top of this person's head and turned the music up higher. I started to get into the grove as some people with armor and bright colored energy running all over the armor walked into the park.  
"Stop this at once!" The pokemon in front yelled. I turned off the music, hopped down from the statue and walked over.  
"Why should I?" I asked.  
"You will stop this or we will force you too"

"What makes you think you can stop a champion?" I asked.

"What's a champion?" I heard mutters throughout the crowd.  
"What? Aren't there legends in this world?" I asked, confused.  
"This world? You're from another world? It would explain your coloring" The leader responded.

"No, well, yes I'm from another world, but my colors are that of a shiny? Do you not have shiny pokemon in this world?" I asked, soon, we got into a chillaxing conversation. And soon after that, the whole city was filled with color again. I waved goodbye to the city as I walked out of it and onto another city I went.  
"I hope the others are doing fine, since, my teleport device isn't working at the current moment" I mumbled as the music continued to blast on.

I had finally finished making this world colorful again, I was sitting at café, thinking of what to do. That's when it happened, I saw a small portal appear, and out of it, came a phone. I picked it up and turned it on, no password. I went to the settings and quickly made a password. I then scrolled over to the messaging app, where there were a few messages.  
Crescent: I'll admit, even I'm confused about this.  
Destin: Yeah, I have no clue what's going on.

Rain: Hey, who's Destin?

Destin: A new guy?

Crescent: Yeah, Rain's like us.

Rain: Oh, that explains it, hey, are either of you in some shadow world with a phone that doesn't die?

Destin: Ye

Crescent: Yeah…why?

Rain: You have to make it colorful again, after that, I don't know what to do.

Destin: How do we do that?

Rain: Music, dancing, positive attitude, I don't know, one of those could work. I myself used music.

Crescent: Thanks for the tip.

Destin: Yeah, thanks for that.

I then looked at the phone for a few moments, trying to find any kind of brand for it, there was no brand. It was like a phone of the future. I shook my head and put the phone in my pocket, after that, I realized I had to go to the washroom.

After doing what I had to do, I looked in the mirror, and for the first time, I noticed the occasional occurrence of my blue circles and eyes turning neon green. I was a little surprised, but after everything, not all that shocked. I shrugged and just brushed it off. I then walked out and paid for my food, and left the café. I walked along a path for a while, eventually just deciding to go into the forest on each side of me. I chose the left side, for everything did not seem as it truly was in this world, so, right is probably not always right. I walked through the forest, thinking about how I could get out of this world. While I was in deep thought, I tripped over a vine and fell to the ground, but what made it more painful: was the fact that I landed on metal.

"What the…" I trailed off, opening the metal hatch. I then jumped into it and walked down a long dark corridor. After reaching the end of said corridor, I was met with something that did surprise me: a library.  
"What the heck is a library doing down here?" I asked. I started walking through the rows of books, eventually spotting an odd isle. I walked down the isle, only finding one book.

"Magic spells, enchantments, curses, and the summoning of magical creatures and objects" I read aloud. "Huh, long title" I said, opening the book. I flipped to the summoning part of the table of context. In it was: magical creatures, monsters, portals, food, wait, portals? I flipped to the page where the portal section started and read the different portals as I went and sat down at a table.

"Cybertron, Earth, Pokémon world, Shadow world, Phyrria, hm? What's this?" A certain portal name caught my attention. "The Archipelago?" I looked at the other portals, finding some interesting worlds, but, not exactly helpful. I closed the book and went to see if there was anyone or anything in the library. It turns out, there was nothing but books. I shrugged and decided to keep the book. I decided to walk over to the staircase and go to one of the lower floors. What I didn't know, however, was that time was slower here than in my own world, and I would soon find that out.

When I was finished descending the stairs, I wasn't met with all that of an exciting sight. However, things went from boring, to, weird. After descending yet another flight of stairs, I made it to a weird room, instead of just a metal one with nothing in it, there was a shiny metal one with, terrariums in it. I had no idea what was in these tanks, just, weird things that I had never seen before. I inched my way through the room and found a doorway at the long end of the room. I opened the door and behold, in front of me, was a portal. Yay, me, more portals. Let's see where this one leads.

 **What'd you think? I'm finally updating again! I finally have some ideas for this story again! Yay! No news, again, so shocking.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, straight into chapter 9! I realize that I don't have the most predictable updating schedule, so, heads up, I will be updating once or twice on my Transformers Prime story, WoF story, and Metal Scales a week. For T.O.O.O., I don't know when to update that one, so, just keep an eye out. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 9: Say what?**

I walked through the portal, not really caring where I ended up, as long as it didn't kill me. Turns out, it wasn't exactly the best place to be. When I walked through the portal, there was no light, none, just darkness. No stars, no sun, and the moon wasn't glowing because there was no sun. There was only artificial light, and man, it was cold. I wrapped myself up in a cloak and pulled over my hood, while my fur was for the most part protecting me from the cold, I still wanted to keep my face and fur hidden, in case these people weren't exactly, well, of my kind. After all, Crescent did say that there were other worlds and alternate dimensions. I felt someone place their hand on me as I walked along the streets.

"Sir, it's not safe to be in the cold, please come with me" I heard a male voice say to me.  
"What happened here?" I asked, ignoring him.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"What happened to all the, light?" I asked.  
"You're not from here?" He asked.  
"Afraid not, I'm from another world, probably came here through a wormhole of sorts" I responded.  
"Let me see you" He asked. I pulled over my hood and stared at him.  
"Where are all the pokemon?" I asked the human.  
"Huh? The only pokemon here is the one that caused all of this, Necrozma" I was shocked, but soon shook it off. It couldn't be Light, she would never do something like this.  
"Tell me, does this Necrozma look like me, or not?" I asked.  
"Definitely not like you, why?" He asked.

"The Necrozma from my world is a dear friend of mine, her name's Light, I haven't seen her in weeks" I responded, that's when I heard a pokemon cry.  
"It's here" He gravely responded. I looked up and saw a black figure in front of me.

"Fight me" I offered, grinning. I immediately was bombarded by a physic type move, however, it didn't do squat. "Dark type" I grinned. That's when I attacked.

"We can't thank you enough for getting rid of that pokemon" The man said along with a few others like him.  
"It's no problem, really" I said, but I noticed a wormhole in the air, with a black figure going into it.  
"It's going to suck the light out of another world!" The man exclaimed.  
"I'll stop it" I said, jumping into the portal. I took out my scythe and ran after it into the wormhole. It didn't take long at all to arrive at the next location.

Light

"It's a wormhole!" I yelled. "Prepare for a fight!" I yelled to Lucy and Outlet.  
"I don't think this will be a normal fight" Outlet observed, seeing what was coming through the wormhole.  
"It's a Nercozma!" Lucy exclaimed.

"This is going to be a tough fight, prepare for battle!" I yelled to the trainer behind me.

"Ready as ever" Crimson replied, gripping the ultra ball in his hand. "Be ready, Yveltal" He muttered. The Necrozma landed and immediately clouds covered the sky.  
"Not today!" A voice yelled out of the portal, and a figure jumped out of the wormhole.

Rain

I jumped through the portal, scythe raised above my head, and I yelled: "Not today!" I came down, landed in front of the Necrozma, and launched a shadow ball at it. The Necrozma flew back onto the sand and I turned to the trainer behind me, not noticing my companions.  
"Quick!" I yelled. As soon as I did, an ultra ball flew through the air, and landed on the light stealer. The ball shook once, twice, and finally a third time. It stopped shaking, and a small light and noise came out of it. The trainer went over and then picked up the ball. I then turned and got slapped in the face, by none other than Light.  
"Ow! What was that-!" I cut myself off, seeing my companions now.  
"You're older" I remarked, they all looked three years older, I was only gone for three weeks.  
"Of course, we are! It's been three years, dumbo!" Light yelled at me.  
"I've only been gone three weeks" I said honestly.

"He doesn't look three years older" Outlet remarked, giving me a hand.  
"Thanks" I grinned. "Well, I was stuck in a different realm for three weeks restoring cities back to normal, although, I guess a week there is a year here" I shrugged.

"If you all are done here, I think it's time for a, different adventure" I whirled around, to come face-to-face with none other than, Crescent.

"Again?" I asked bluntly.

"No, not right now, more like in uuuuuuhhhhhhh, five seconds" Crescent replied, looking thoughtful, looking up to the sky. Just as said, something appeared in the sky, and something I would not expect came out of the swirling portal.

Note: If you feel the need to know who Zeke is, you should check out my Transfomers Prime story/crossover with pokemon, before you think anything, only Zeke, his team, and Giratina show up from the pokemon world and into the TP universe.

Zeke

One moment I was trying to get over the loss of a dear friend, the next I'm falling into the middle of a planet, and then I fall through a portal. I didn't have much time to react as I fell into another world.  
"Woah! Get ready!" I heard a voice as a blinding light entered my eyes. I was thrown out of the portal and landed in warm water, or well, I hope it's just warm water. I quickly sawm to the surface.  
"Man, life really, really, does not like me" I spat water out as I looked around, then I changed my mind. "Huh, Alola, I could get used to this-" I cut myself off as I looked in front of me. "Anthropomorphic pokemon, I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that" I stared in front of me, looking at the four pokemon, then to their left. "And it's you again" I smacked my forehead. "Whenever you show up, trouble does as well, why do you have to make my life even more hectic than it already is?"

"Don't you know? I don't make things chase me, those things choose to chase me" He grinned, pulling me out of the water. I shook my head and looked at the four.

"So, what's on the activities list?" I asked.

Rain

"So, what's on the activities list?" The teenager asked. When I saw the portal appear, I was thinking that some evil was going to come out of it, but nope, instead, some trainer popped out. Will these trainers ever get out of my life? Probably not.

"Well, you three aren't going on an adventure, in fact, I have devastating news" Crescent said grimly, and actually sounded serious for once. "Something is coming to this dimension line, and it's coming soon, I've been looking around this dimension line, looking for heroes to help me, Rain, Zeke, I have chosen you two among a few others to help me, will you help save this dimension line?" Crescent asked. I looked to the teen, who seemed un-fazed that he was asking this, and honestly, I wasn't that surprised either.

"Yeah, sure, I'm down with it" Zeke said, shrugging. "I need to do something to get a certain event off of my mind"

"Yeah, I mean, I'll do it, not much else to do other than fight for the universe" I grinned.  
"Oh, one thing, where we're going, there's no going back" Crescent said, slipping a fingerless glove on.

The past few days I've been saying goodbyes and packing up, there were definitely a lot of sappy goodbyes, but, now Zeke and I are standing in front of a portal on top of Sky Tower. We've been told to go through as soon as we're ready, so, we're about to go in right now. There's no going back now.

 ***Deep inhale* So, I can't get ideas for this story, and I do have a story planned up ahead for combining all my main characters into one story. For you girls out there, I have two stories ready for girl heroes, since, most of the time (in my four stories that I'm updating, sadly, soon to be three), I have guy heroes. If you want to check up on the other heroes, you can click/tap on my orange name beside the fanfic name. I'm sad to let this story go, except for Rain, since he's going to be joining us in the huge story, so I understand if you're sad too. Also, my other stories I think are written better, so if you want a bit better quality, go to those. Again, I'm sad to let this go, but, if you want to see more anthro pokemon, you can give me either an OC, or a plotline, even a new town/city/or region. Just an idea of what you want to see, anyways, for now, I'm out, bye!**


End file.
